desastres de una boda
by sakura8100
Summary: que sucede cuando tienes que asistir a la boda de tu hermana, donde el padrino es tu ex, y no tienes pareja? pues contratas a un acompañante. basado en la película amores y enredos de una boda, espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven y atractiva señorita de 25 años de edad, piel blanca, ojos grandes, color esmeralda, cubiertos por una fina pero espesa capa de pestañas largas que le daban profundidad a su intensa mirada, una figura envidiable, cabellera castaña lacia hasta debajo de los hombros y ahí al final ligeros rizos, normalmente bien peinada, siendo administrativa de una importante empresa, era requerida para coordinar eventos, salidas y demás percances que la empresa pudiera afrontar, pero ese día no, ese día viajaría a su país natal, Japon después de cinco años, cuando había huido de una madre, que, era su eterno dolor de cabeza, ahora después de ese tiempo regresaba por que su hermanastra Tomoyo Daidoji se casaba con Eriol Hirawisagua, su novio desde hace mas de cinco años.

Terminando de preparar todas sus posesiones en su pequeño departamento de Inglaterra, permite que el único ser vivo que habita con ella reciba su alimento diario con un sistema de cuentagotas en el fregadero coloca su planta, su amiga, su confidente desde hace tres años, en eso tocan a su puerta un mensajero para recoger los pasajes de avión de su pareja para dicho evento, le entrega una nota, donde él le pide disculpas le solicita los pasajes y le informa que la vera en el aeropuerto a la hora indicada.

Ella entrega un sobre cerrado y membreteado a nombre de Syaoran Li, su pareja, alguien a quien no conoce y ni siquiera sabe como es, lo contacto gracias a una amiga periodista que hizo una entrevista a dicho caballero, un acompañante profesional, entrega renuentemente el sobre al mensajero, no esta del todo segura, el mensajero lo arrebata de sus manos y ella suelta un largo suspiro de resignación y cierra la puerta, toma sus maletas, su portafolios, y la revista donde viene la entrevista de dicho caballero, sale de su departamento en una de las exclusivas calles de Londres aborda un taxi con destino al aeropuerto, y lee como por centésima vez la entrevista, en ella con otro tamaño de letra y entre comillas esta una frase dicha por el hombre en cuestión " toda mujer tiene la vida sentimental que quiere" ella no esta muy de acuerdo con esta aseveración ya que ella no deseaba ser una chica soltera sin compromisos y con la necesidad de contratar a alguien para fingir que tenía una relación seria, no ella quería una pareja, un hombre que la complementará y que la hiciera feliz, que no la dejara un mes antes de su boda por que no estaba seguro del paso que iba a dar, por que eso ya le había pasado, su ex, ya lo había hecho y por eso tuvo que salir casi corriendo de su hogar en Tomoeda Japón,para escapar de la insinuante perorata de fracaso que su madrastra Sonomi le dirigía cada que tenía oportunidad, a ella y a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar, haciéndola avergonzarse una y otra vez, por eso había decidido contratar a Syaoran Li, un hombre joven de veintitantos años que según su amiga reportera estaba para comérselo pero no era seguro ya que su amiga Naoko no podía preciarse por escoger galanes, solo esperaba que no fuera un adefesio por que con lo que le iba a costar mas le valía que fuera medianamente atractivo y un excelente actor por que con Sonomi no podía parecer menos que la pareja perfecta.

Tomoyo Daidoji

Y

Eriol Hirawizagua

Tienen el honor de invitarlo a su enlace matrimonial sha sha sha sha

Tomoeda Japón

La invitación había llegado un par de meses antes y desde entonces había tenido que soportar extensas platicas tanto con su hermanastra Tomoyo como con su madrastra Sonomi a veces soportando lo "maravilloso y perfecto" que era el ingles para Sonomi y las esperanzas e ilusiones que tenía Tomoyo, Sakura simplemente dejaba que se explayaran pero cuando Sonomi la cuestiono de su pareja le tuvo que mentir, Sonomi le pedía que llegara un par de semanas antes, para conocer a ciertos solteros que ella sabia serían de lo mas insoportables, entonces en una de esas conversaciones le tuvo que soltar que conoció a un amigo en una de las fiestas de Touya, Sonomi no la cuestiono ya que sabia lo sobre protector, histérico y enérgico que era Touya con Sakura, al ser hermano de ella, era ufff como decirlo, celosicimo Sonomi entonces, le mando el intinerario de los eventos que se llevarían a cabo en honor de la nueva pareja, recordándole que tenía que llevar a una pareja y desde ese día había estado desesperada por conocer a el hombre perfecto que la pudiese acompañar pero claro obviamente nada le salía bien hasta que se encontró a Naoko y esta le comento de su entrevistado, y le dio su número de contacto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto recibió una llamada que la entretuvo en la sala de espera más de lo que hubiera querido por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer a su acompañante, al abordar el avión una amable azafata le indicó cual era su lugar y que su compañero de asiento ya estaba instalado, junto a la ventana pero que le había dicho que si ella prefería el lugar con todo gusto se lo cedería entonces le pregunto en tono de voz bajito casi inaudible - es guapo? A lo que la azafata respondió con un suspiro y una sonrisa que decía lo que las palabras no podrían expresar, Sakura volteo poco a poco con un temblor en el cuerpo al sentir la mirada sobre ella cuando al fin estuvo de frente no podía creer lo que veía, una ilusión, si eso era, todo un adonis, el hombre mas perfecto que jamás hubiera podido conocer, alto poco más de 1.80, rostro perfecto, hermosos ojos color ámbar, cabello castaño alborotado, algo largo pero eso lo hacía verse mas perfecto, un cuerpo escultural que aun con el traje puesto se veía torneado y en forma, sonrío tímidamente, controlo los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo y se acercó a él, Kinomoto Sakura se presentó, es un placer. El solamente sonrío y se presentó Li Syaoran, el placer es todo mío y tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso, un beso suave, cálido y algo mas largo de lo usual, pero no lo noto, el nerviosismo la estaba matando, tomaron asiento y ella bebió una copa, el viaje iba a ser largo, se recostó sobre su asiento, y le advirtió a el -sabes de esas familias que son lo mas extraño del mundo pero que aún con todo las amas por que son tu familia-

El la observo atento, y asintió

\- Pues mi familia no es así de verdad están todos locos salvo mi papá el es el único cuerdo en esa familia, y cerró los ojos, solo un momento los despegues siempre la ponían nerviosa, y se quedo dormida, mientras tanto Syaoran sonreía, viéndola atentamente no sabia la historia de esta chica, pero se veía prometedora, no era como las personas que normalmente lo contrataban, casi siempre para acompañarlas en un entierro o solo por compañía, pero nunca había acompañado a ninguna a una boda, pero a ella, algo en su voz cuando lo llamo para solicitar sus servicio le decía que debía acompañarla, no imagino que se vería así , cierto que era joven pero tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, el a sus 28 trataba de mantenerse en forma y además su trabajo lo requería, pero no por eso era superficial, el buscaba y encontraba la belleza interior y algo en esa voz le decía que ella la tenía, pero lo que mas lo impacto, cuando la vio, fueron esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verde jade, Dos hermosas gemas.

El avión despegó ella tomo una nueva copa y se apretujo contra el sillón, entonces se quedo dormida, despertó poco antes del aterrizaje, pareciendo una loca, con el cabello alborotado y la cara de no haber dormido nada en los últimos dos días, sabia que su madrastra se enfadaría por el cambio de horario, pero no le importaba, le pidió a Li un momento para arreglarse en el tocador y el hizo lo propio, cuando se encontraron afuera de la terminal el lucia un perfecto traje azul con camisa azul y corbata a juego, mientras ella un vestido azul, ligero parecía que combinaban y se complementaban a la perfección

-dime por favor que no vas a lucir ese traje, en la reunión de bienvenida.

-pues si es el que voy a usar

-mira no me lo tomes a mal, pero nos vemos algo forzados, en nuestra combinación, la idea es que nos veamos bien juntos pero...

-te importa como nos vea la gente? Te doy un consejo?

-mmmmm

\- mira a la gente a la cara y no verá lo que llevas puesto,

\- no me parece y abordaron un taxi para dirigirse a la mansión Daidoji.

Antes hicieron una parada en un autoservicio donde ella se cambio por un vestido verde que le quedaba de ensueño, pero claro esto no ocurrió a el primer intento, no tuvo que cambiarse un decena de veces, es mas el empleado del establecimiento le ofreció tener algo con ella si a el no le molestaba y había que reconocer que no le agrado mucho la idea cuando salió del tocador el muchacho aquel le dijo que le gustaba mas el vestido rojo y ella lo miró ceñuda y se decidió por el verde, le quedaba tan bien con esos hermosos ojos que Syaoran no pudo mas que reconocer que la extraña chica era realmente hermosa, al fin se dirigieron a la mansión donde fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que llevo sus cosas a su habitación, y Sakura lo dirigió al guardarropa para entregarle un sobre con sus honorarios y para crear una historia mas o menos creíble, le pidió dijera ser un terapeuta psicólogo, que se conocieron en una reunión de unos amigos en común, también le pidió que contará el dinero.

-esta bien confío en ti

-no por favor cuéntalo

El así lo hizo y le comento

-esta bien, yo correré con los gastos, pero si vas a querer otro "servicio" lo hablamos por adelantado y definimos el costo

-no por favor , pagar por eso se me hace iug!

-disculpa?

-perdón no quise decir eso pero, lo siento de verdad

-mira, por que no dejas de decir lo siento y

\- lo siento

-no lo sientas, me incomodas

\- lo si... Disculpa

Y así salieron del guardarropa y se dirigieron a la multitud que se arremolinaba en uno de los salones, ahí encontraron a Sonomi su madrastra,


	2. Chapter 2

ANTES QUE NADA PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR HABER REPETIDO EL CAPITULO UNO, FUE UN ERROR…

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA

CAPITULO 2

Y así salieron del guardarropa y se dirigieron a la multitud que se arremolinaba en uno de los salones, ahí encontraron a Sonomi su madrastra,

-Mamá te presento a Li Syaoran,

-Oh querido que gusto me da que hayas podido venir

-Es un gusto al fin conocer a tan bella dama, dijo Syaoran mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Sonomi, que le correspondió con una sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sakura quien solo la miro.

Se acercó entonces un caballero, alto de cabello oscuro y lentes Sakura corrió y lo abrazo

-Papá te he extrañado tanto, le dijo

-Mi pequeña flor yo también te he extrañado tanto, y le tendió la mano a Syaoran,

-Li Syaoran, un placer conocerlo

-Kinomoto Fujitaka, el gusto es mío, ya les dio el programa?

-No, aún no papá pero ya me imagino

-Si, la conoces es todo un maratón

-Si, la voz de Sonomi se acercó- esta la cena de bienvenida, un almuerzo familiar mañana, una tarde para los jóvenes, algunas clases de baile que tomará tu hermana y Eriol, y un ensayo, después la fiesta de solteros, y un ultimo almuerzo, y la gran celebración

-Un itinerario largo y pesado, susurro Sakura

-Si muy pesado respondió en un susurro Fujitaka

-Pero si tenemos compañía excelente no tiene por qué ser tan pesado - respondió Sonomi con una sonrisa dirigida principalmente a Syaoran

-Le encantaste a mi madre susurro Sakura y haciéndole un gesto como de cariño a Syaoran, gesto que le causo una corriente de electricidad ahí por donde paso desde su sien derecha hasta poco mas abajo de su mandíbula, que lo dejo un tanto atolondrado.

-Deseas una copa? Pregunto Fujitaka dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes con lo que se acercaron a la barra del bar del salón donde se encontraban.

En ese momento se escucho por un micrófono la voz de Sonomi que pedía la atención de la concurrencia

-Pero quien le ha dado un micrófono a esa mujer comentó Sakura en un susurro para que solo su padre y Syaoran escucharan, ambos hombres solo pusieron cara de " no tengo ni la mas mínima idea" y atendieron la presentación de Sonomi

-Buenas tardes, gracias por estar aquí, queremos dar la bienvenida a nuestra casa a la familia Hiragizawa- dirigiendo el micrófono a la madre del novio Regina pero sin dárselo, y continuo hablando

-Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes sabrán que pensamos que nunca celebraríamos una boda pero gracias a nuestra hermosa Tomoyo tendremos la alegría de celebrar como hace cinco años hubiésemos querido con nuestra Sakura.

Sakura entonces se agachó llena de vergüenza, sabia que la mayoría de los invitados también lo fueron a su compromiso.

-Ustedes recordaran el hecho ocurrido hace cinco años con Sakura y su prometido ...

Tata tan taran se escucho, el sonido de un piano

Sakura volteo a ver al responsable de dicha interrupción, era Ryu, tan guapo y galante tal cual lo recordaba, el le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, pues tampoco quería que lo pusieran en evidencia, Fujitaka se acercó sigilosamente y le retiró el micrófono a Sonomi dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiendo un brindis por los novios y la nueva familia.

Tomoyo se acercó al bar donde Sakura y Syaoran esperaban sus bebidas, Sakura recibió la suya y Tomoyo se la pidió ya que no quería esperar, Sakura se la entrego un tanto renuente y Syaoran le paso su bebida a la par que pedía una nueva para el, Tomoyo le dijo alegremente a Sakura

-Oh Sakura, estoy tan feliz, sabes que es lo que hace tan feliz?

-Ser por fin el centro de la atención? Le contesto con sarcasmo

-Exacto- contestó Tomoyo, a ella siempre le gustaba llamar la atención y no la culpa a realmente era hermosa cabello negro gríseo hasta las caderas, figura envidiable tez blanca ojos color amatista, si, toda una belleza que si había podido retener a Eriol por mas de cinco años, cosa que ella no había podido lograr con Ryu, el padrino, si por que para su mala suerte Ryu su ex y Eriol el novio eran mejores amigos desde la infancia al igual que todos ellos de hecho.

Eriol era compañero de la primaria de Sakura cuando Fujitaka conoció a Sonomi en una gala benéfica de la facultad de arqueología de la universidad ahí el flechazo fue recíproco unos meses después Sonomi le presento a Tomoyo su princesa y él a Sakura su princesa, contaban con la misma edad y cuando se formalizó la relación ellas fueron a vivir a la residencia Kinomoto junto a ellos y a Touya su hermano que en estos momentos era director de una empresa en Londres y por eso el no había asistido además no tenía tan buena relación con ellas como la misma Sakura, desde ese momento cuando ellas llegaron a la casa se habían vuelto casi inseparables, Tomoyo era muy abierta y directa además de muy perspicaz y persuasiva siempre obtenía lo que deseaba de Sakura o de Sonomi o de cualquiera de sus admiradores pero no era malcriada, Sakura por el contrario era seria aunque hermosa cuando sonreía le costaba un poco conocer a la gente pero una vez entablada una amistad era para siempre y casi nunca guardaba rencor es decir era una niña linda y tierna, con forme fueron creciendo y avanzando en la escuela también se fueron conociendo mas, Eriol estaba prendido de la bella Tomoyo desde que pasaron a la secundaria pero nunca había dicho nada y ella por su parte disfrutaba de la atención masculina que recibía pero hasta ahí, Sakura por su parte no era tan asediada aunque tenía sus admiradores entre ellos Ryu que le hablaba bonito, le dirigía miradas significativas y tenía detalles lindos con ella, y aunque eran jóvenes entablaron una relación que prometía terminar en matrimonio y a la edad de 20 años Sakura se vio prometida a Ryu aunque el dudaba un poco no que no la amara pero él quería experimentar mas libertad y no verse atado a una sola mujer tan joven no negaba que Sakura era hermosa y tierna y linda pero no se sentía del todo completo con ella y justo un mes antes de la ceremonia el la abandono y cancelaron todo el asunto, Sakura entonces viajó a Londres a terminar la carrera y trabajar ahí para evitar la desdicha de su fracaso junto a su madrastra y ahí estaba el de nuevo con ese porte de chico malo y esa mirada que ahora sabia había derretido a medio pueblo aun cuando ellos estaban juntos y eso a Sakura le dolía, por que ella no había podido entablar ninguna clase de relación sentimental después de el ni aunque fuera de una noche y eso la dejaba por los suelos por que !por Dios había contratado a un ACOMPAÑANTE! Para la boda de su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

!por Dios había contratado a un ACOMPAÑANTE! Para la boda de su hermana.

Simplemente se sentía frustrada, Syaoran le ofreció una bebida mientras Sakura le entregaba la suya a Tomoyo, sigilosamente Eriol se acerca a Tomoyo y la abraza por detrás, ella voltea para darle un beso y el que estaba un poco nervioso y con un par de copas encima se cae, algo muy gracioso. Syaoran se da cuenta de que no estaban aparentando muy bien su relación por lo que comienza a acariciar suavemente la oreja de Sakura quien lo voltea a ver algo impresionada, y le dirige una mirada fría, mientras el le devuelve una sonrisa de medio lado.

Eso te pasa por dejar las clases de baile hasta el final.

Clases de baile! Pueden creerlo quien hace eso? preguntó un poco ofendido, Eriol.

Bueno pues muchas personas lo hacen, contesto un sonriente Syaoran.

Pues yo nunca había oído hablar de eso, respondió Eriol.

Si gustan podemos acompañarlos, informo Syaoran.

Oh harían eso? pregunto esta vez Tomoyo

Claro por ti cualquier cosa hermanita. respondió a su vez Sakura,

Será interesante, comento Syaoran en voz baja y al oído de Sakura, quien sonrío cómplice pues noto que Ryu la miraba a lo lejos.

Disculpa, tengo que ir al servicio dijo entonces Sakura y se levanto del bar, Tomoyo tomo eso como una señal y le pido a Eriol alguna cosa por lo que Eriol se retiro.

Me da gusto que Sakura haya encontrado a alguien, le dijo Tomoyo a Syaoran con una sonrisa coqueta.

Si a mi también me da gusto haberla encontrado respondo el, sin hacerle caso esa sonrisa, la verdad era que le había incomodado un poco

oh Syaoran ven quiero que conozcas a unas personas le dijo entonces Sonomi y lo retiro de junto a Tomoyo para presentarle a unas amistades.

Sakura iba saliendo del servicio arreglando un poco su vestido cuando levanta la mirada y ve frente a ella a Ryu, aun seguía igual de atractivo, y le hacia vibrar un poco,

Hola Sak - le dijo Ryu

Hola le contesto ella con una voz un poco nerviosa

Veo que no has cambiado nada, Sak sigues igual de hermosa, le dijo Ryu.

Gracias Ryu.

Quisiera hablar contigo por favor Sak.

Ryu yo…

Ahí estas prima, se acerco Meylin. dándole la espalda y empujando un poco a Ryu

Mey! la saludo Sakura dirigiendo una mirada a Ryu

Hola gusano, le saludo Mey, sin hacerle caso

Sak que dices, le volvió a preguntar Ryu

no te importa que me la lleve verdad gusano, le dijo Mey, jalando hacia si a Sakura

Mey yo…dijo Sakura

No le hagas caso al gusano

Y la llevo casi a rastras de nuevo hacia el bar donde ya las esperaba Tomoyo y Eriol,

No entiendo como aun piensas en el gusano cuando tienes a un hombre así. le dijo a Mey a Sakura observando a Syaoran desde lejos

Crees? pregunto Sakura

Pues claro es todo un bombón, contesto Mey.

No lo se, dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa picara,

Hay Sakura dime donde lo encontraste.

Mmmm, pues en los clasificados dijo Sakura, pues era verdad aun recordaba algunos anuncios encerrados en círculos rojos y señalados con estrellitas, de acompañantes en el periódico.

es un galán, le dijo Mey, cuando Syaoran al sentir las miradas de las féminas, había volteado y les hablas dirigido una sonrisa, y cuando Sakura le hizo una seña de reconocimiento, el le guiño un ojo.

Oh Sakura, que suerte tienes, y voltearon al bar, para pedir una nueva ronda de bebidas.

Mientras Syaoran se disculpaba para separarse de las amistades de Sonomi, haciéndoles un cumplido sobre la experimentada belleza ante la que estaba, y así con la sonrisa de las mujeres mayores salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Estaba entonces respirando un poco y observando la belleza de los jardines de la mansión cuando un hombre se acerco, no era nada especial, un caballero de contextura media, cabellos casi negros ojos negros pero no profundos no era feo pero tampoco era algo especial, mas bien era muy común.

Las bodas me parecen algo hipócritas dijo entonces el recién llegado.

Me parece que deberían ser una celebración de compromiso y amor incondicional contesto Syaoran, volteando a ver al hombre.

Es una visión romántica no crees? le cuestiono entonces el hombre.

Es la visión de algunas personas, respondió Syaoran.

Que eres? un experto? se burlo un poco el otro hombre.

No, solo soy un terapeuta.

Oh, uno de esos, no entiendo como les pagan para hablar de sus problemas, uno debería ser capaz de resolverlos sin la intervención de otros, le dijo el tipo de una manera un poco agria.

Debería intentarlo, muchas veces un punto de vista distinto es lo que se necesita para resolver dichos problemas, fue lo único que respondió Syaoran

A ver si yo le dijera, que … volteo a ver hacia el bar donde se veía a Eriol, Tomoyo Sakura y una chica que ya había visto junto a Sakura -hay una chica, con la que salí y que significó mucho para mi, pero en estos momentos ya esta con alguien más que me diría?

Syaoran estaba a punto de responder, cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello por detrás, se volteo ligeramente para observar a Sakura, y responder su abrazo.

Aquí estas cariño. Le dijo Sakura.

Mm carraspeo el otro hombre.

Ah, hola Ryu, - Cariño veo que conoces a mi ex- comento Sakura dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Syaoran.

Oh bueno, apenas le contesto Syaoran.

Y como se conocieron? pregunto Ryu.

jajaja dile mi amor le dijo Sakura a Syaoran

… dudo un poco Syaoran.

Dile que nos conocimos en un partido de fútbol,

Fútbol? pero si tu odias los deportes Sak. le contesto Ryu

Odiaba el basquetbol Ryu, no todos los deportes.

Oh, ya veo dijo Ryu, bueno los veo después y dio la vuelta y se fue.

¿Qué te dijo? pregunto inmediatamente después Sakura separándose de Syaoran, a quien le estaba gustando las caricias que recibía de la castaña.

Pues nada en especial, aunque parece que lo has dejado impresionado y aun siente algo por ti.

En serio? pregunto ella buscándolo con la mirada.

Syaoran se sentía un poco molesto por esta actitud, pero sabia que era algo que ella deseaba, entraron de nuevo a la fiesta donde fue presentado a la chica que aun no conocía y compartió con el padre y hermana de Sakura, cenaron y era hora de ir a descansar, entonces Sonomi y Fujitaka los acompañaron a través de las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo nivel de la casa donde estaban los dormitorios.

Mamá, donde dormirá Syaoran?.


	4. Capítulo 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Mamá, donde dormira Syaoran?.

Mi madre tiene una regla, donde las parejas no pueden dormir juntos hasta el matrimonio. explicaba Sakura a Syaoran.

Pero, que va a decir, Syaoran de mi, Sakura? que soy una pueblerina, pues no, dormirán en tu antigua habitación,

Pero mamá? replico Sakura.

la verdad es que las demás habitaciones ya están asignadas, y no soy tan cerrada como dices, ya eres mayor. y le guiño un ojo.

Oh madre, que piensas.

Entraron entonces a una habitación decorada de color rosa claro, con una cama matrimonial al centro de la pared mas larga, al frente se abría la puerta del servicio y la puerta del armario, a un lado, un ventanal enorme y junto a la puerta de acceso unas repisas donde reposaban algunos libros, unos trofeos de porristas, y unos osos de peluches, tomo uno y lo observo de una manera burlona. Sakura se acerco a el, y le tomo el oso de las manos y la llevo al fondo del armario. es de una sobrina de Sonomi le decía en voz alta, pero cuando iba entrando al servicio, decía casi en un susurro, que los osos de felpa siempre hablan sido los compañeros ideales de los niños y que a ella siempre le traigan recuerdos lindos de su infancia, mientras se empezaba a desalquilar frente al espejo, levantándose en puntas de los pies.

Antiguo habito de ballet, o la costumbre de ir de puntillas por la vida? la cuestiono Syaoran al ver ese acto, mientras el se ponía cómodo,y se retiraba los zapatos sentado en un pequeño sillón dispuesto frente a la cama.

Nunca he practicado ballet, respondió Sakura cerrando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Unos minutos después volvía a salir del servicio, Syaoran entonces se empezó a quitar la camisa que aun traía puesta y la dejaba acomodada sobre el sillón donde había estad sentado antes, Sakura se incomodo un poco, la verdad es que no había visto un cuerpo masculino tan perfecto como el de este hombre, su abdomen parecía una tablilla de chocolate perfectamente delineada, sin un gramo de grasa a la vista y unos brazos delgados pero marcados y le saltaba el músculo del antebrazo mientras doblaba prolijamente la camisa.

Me daré un baño, le dijo al voltear y notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, parecía como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre y la verdad lo dudaba con lo linda que era seguro que había tenido cientos de pretendientes aunque ella no hubiera querido entablar una nueva relación desde lo ocurrido con su ex.

Ssssi, claro, adelante.

Puedes mirar con confianza, es parte del paquete, le dijo en un tono bastante alegre mientras se quitaba el pantalón y quedaba en bóxers.

Mientras tanto Sakura sacaba de su maleta unas hojas que había arrancado de la revista donde había aparecido el articulo de Naoko.

Como has sabido que era yo? le pregunto Syaoran cuando se acerco a tomar sus cosas de baño ya dispuestas sobre la cama, al notar las hojas de la revista.

Conozco a la reportera, ella me dio tu número.

Valla confidencialidad, dijo entonces Syaoran y se adentro en el cuarto de baño.

Yo… tengo algunas dudas dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Me pasas el shampoo? pido Syaoran desde el baño

Si, contesto de inmediato Sakura. y le llevo el champo hasta la regadera que era separada por un cancel con vidrio biselado del resto de la habitación.

dime tus dudas y si puedo te las respondo le dijo Syaoran cuando recibió el champo

Bueno dice aquí que te hiciste acompañante por necesidad?

la verdad es que no tuve el mejor ejemplo en casa mi madre era una mujer con unas ideas extrañas de liberación y mis hermanas no hacia nada por tener intimidad, y varias veces las vi desnudas paseando frente a mi, cuando yo apenas era un pequeño, le dijo en tono de burla Syaoran dejando en silencio y asombrada a Sakura

…

No es cierto, la verdad es que necesitaba dinero para continuar mis estudios y apoyar a los gastos de la casa mi madre nos mantenía a mis cuatro hermanas y a mi y aunque yo era el menor me sentía responsable por la seguridad de mi familia y mientras mis hermanas asistían a la universidad yo tuve que conseguir varios trabajos para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos hasta que un amigo me contacto con una persona que me llevo a esta profesión. La cual por cierto es la que saco adelante a mis cuatro hermanas quienes ahora son unas profesionales felices y sanas y mi madre ahora vive con una de ellas y ya no tiene necesidad de trabajar y disfruta a sus nietos que ya tiene.

perdón yo…

no pasa nada.

Y esto? que quiere decir "cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que se merece", crees que merezco que me hayan dejado un mes antes de casarme

No eso no lo merecías, pero mereces no tener a nadie, por que no has permitido que nadie traspase la barrera que te has impuesto después que te dejaron y eso si es solo tu responsabilidad, le contesto Syaoran con firmeza.


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

-No eso no lo merecías, pero mereces no tener a nadie, por que no has permitido que nadie traspase la barrera que te has impuesto después que te dejaron y eso si es solo tu responsabilidad, le contesto Syaoran con firmeza.

Al siguiente día era el día de la convivencia con los jóvenes, tenían preparadas varias actividades, un partido de beisbol, y un día de campo, mientras disfrutaban del partido, Sakura no dejaba de ver a Ryu, este solo la veía con atención hasta que a Syaoran le empezó a molestar esa actitud de parte de los dos, pensando en ayudar a Sakura la empezó a acariciar y a besar enfrente de los demás jóvenes, algo sutil, muestras de cariño y deseo, pero no la había besado, ella le pidió que lo dejara ganar ya que Ryu estaba de lanzador y a Syaoran le tocaba batear, pero él no se iba a dejar, demostraría de una manera u otra que Ryu había cometido un error en abandonar a Sakura, él sabia que ella era una mujer especial de verdad y que si no estuvieran en esta situación tan tensa ella seria simplemente maravillosa como pareja, por lo que al llegar su turno al bate miro a Ryu de manera desafiante, y espero el lanzamiento, por su parte Ryu, lo observo, puso atención a esa mirada y mas como burla le lanzo una bola curva que había sido su arma secreta durante la secundaria antes de volverse al Basquetbol durante el bachillerato, una bola que difícilmente habían podido batear, y tenia la impresión de que ese hombre que ahora era la pareja de su ex no era hombre de deporte, mas bien de gimnasio y aparentemente no podría ni darle a la bola ahhh como iba a disfrutar humillándolo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Syaoran impacto con el bate a la bola y la lanzo lo suficientemente lejos para que a el le diera la oportunidad de hacer una carrera con lo que con Tomoyo que estaba en segunda y Eriol que estaba en tercera hacían tres carreras que los ponía la frente del marcador y aun faltaba Sakura para batear, con esta acción el que quedaba humillado seria Ryu, por su parte, Mey le pedía a Sakura que le dijera que el maravilloso chico que la acompañaba tuviera algún defecto, un dedo chueco un lunar asqueroso o cualquier cosa que le quitara la perfección pero viéndolo por donde se viera Syaoran en verdad era perfecto.

-No Mey, me temo que no tiene nada imperfecto.

-Oh, prima que suerte tienes, de verdad, anda ve a felicitarlo

-¿Por que lo hiciste?, no te pedí que lo dejaras ganar, le reclamaba Sakura a Syaoran mientras lo abrazaba en forma de felicitación, entonces el la tomo por la cintura y la levanto haciendo que lo abrazara por la cintura con sus piernas.

-Créeme, te estoy ayudando le susurro entonces Syaoran mientras le daba un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo ahí donde los labios de él habían hecho contacto, pero no le tomo importancia, a ella le interesaba que Ryu la notara, entonces fue su turno de llegar al bate, haciendo uso de una sensualidad que no poseía, pensaba tentar a Ryu, a mirarla mientras bebiera un poco de agua dejo caer un chorro de agua, esperaba que fuera como esas escenas sensuales de película, donde un chorro de agua recorría el cuello de la susodicha y eso provocaba un deseo en el hombre, pero al ser algo torpe y no tener experiencia en esos menesteres, lo único que consigue fue atragantarse con el agua, dejando caer un chorro de agua nada sensual por lo que no provoco la reacción que esperaba al final Ryu le lanzo de manera aburrida una bola fácil que ella bateo ganando así el partido.

Después del juego se dirigieron a otra parte del parque donde ya estaban dispuestas las mesas para el picnic y Sakura se sentó en la misma mesa con Syaoran, Mey, Tomoyo y Eriol, dejando afuera a Ryu que se sentó junto a otros conocidos de la pareja quienes también disfrutaban de las actividades, jugaban bromas, contaban chistes y anécdotas, fue una tarde muy divertida, Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron por que tenia una cita, para ultimar los detalles de la boda, Sakura y Syaoran aprovecharon la tarde para convivir un poco con Sonomi y con Fujitaka, tuvieron una cena agradable con ellos y así pasaron su segunda noche juntos.

Una vez más amaneció y este nuevo día traía una serie de actividades por la mañana desayunaron en familia y por la tarde noche se llevaría a cabo, las despedidas de solteros. Sakura se arreglaba frente al espejo, tratando de llamar un poco la atención del castaño, llevaba una falda corta de estampado escocés en color azul, una blusa tipo escolar con una corbatita de moño delgado y calcetas, con unas zapatillas de color negro parecía una colegiala.

-¿Colegiala? pregunto Syaoran

-Si es una despedida temática, ¿nunca has asistido a ninguna?

-Despedidas temáticas? no, la verdad es que casi no asisto a eventos así.

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que me han mandado, a **The Eternal Silence** agradezco cada una de tus puntuaciones me ayudas a ser mejor, espero que en este capitulo puedas notar que hice algunas correcciones las cuales me haz hecho notar mil gracias.

A **roxelanali** agradezco tus palabras y te tomes el tiempo de leerme igual que a ti y a** Ale **


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Una vez ya en el auto Syaoran iba conversando con Sakura sobre la interacción en una relación de pareja, el decía que ambas partes buscaban esa compenetración especial que se daba cuando estabas con la persona correcta, esa sensación, no necesitabas decir nada con un simple roce, una sonrisa o una mirada decías todo lo que con palabras no se podía decir, ella le refutaba que no era así, que los hombres nada mas buscaban la satisfacción personal y que poco o nada les importaban los sentimientos, la verdad es que se sentía aún dolida, cuando intento rehacer su vida la persona a quien le permitió acercarse la trato como un trofeo por eso ella ahora no confiaba en nadie, ya que nadie había sido sincero con ella y se sentía mal, de verdad. Una vez llegados a la calle, donde se ubicaba en bar donde tendrían su reunión las señoritas, el le dijo que lo importante era hacer sentir especial al otro y que no todo tenía que ver con sexo.

\- Eso no es cierto, le replicó ella, mientras era ayudada a salir del vehículo por Syaoran.

\- Es cierto, y te lo demostrare.

\- Compruébelo "maestro" le dijo en alusión al atuendo que llevaba, haciendo que el la mirara de abajo a arriba con un movimiento de manos

A él en definitiva le gusto lo que veía unas piernas largas y torneadas, de un color perfecto, ni muy bronceadas ni muy pálidas, tal cual la piel perfecta de ella, una cintura estrecha, y un torso que aunque no se mostraba mucho con esa blusa que llevaba, el sabia que era perfecto, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, y se le acercó.

\- La clave esta en hacer sentir un cosquilleo sin siquiera tocar la piel- le susurraba Syaoran al oído mientras deslizaba un dedo por su rostro de manera tan suave y delicada,

\- Eso no es fácil, tienes que...

\- Shhh cierra los ojos.

\- Pero...

\- Que cierres los ojos y déjate sentir.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejo que el hiciera su demostración, sintió como poco a poco se le fue acercando empujándola ligeramente contra el auto, tomo su bolso que llevaba y lo deposito sobre el techo del vehículo, entonces le tomo una mano y le dio un ligero beso en el torso, y fue deslizando los labios que ni siquiera tocaban su piel por la distancia que separaba su mano del codo, luego se separó y con un dedo dibujo las facciones de su cara, delineo los ojos, la nariz, la frente, las cejas, los pómulos, la barbilla, hasta llegar a los labios que siguió de manera sugerente con la punta de los dedos, ella aun con los ojos cerrados y ya deseaba, anhelaba el próximo contacto, sintió como el cuerpo de Syaoran se acercaba, lento y tortuosamente, empezaba a sentir mas cerca de su piel el suave aroma achocolatado de su aliento, que chocaba contra su cuello, en espera de que le besara ahí, donde se une la cabeza con el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula, pero el beso no llego, él siguió su recorrido, a través del cuello, la oreja, provocando un estremecimiento en ella que le provocaba la necesidad de mas, su respiración empezaba a agitarse y ella necesitaba mas, él siguió esta vez a través del pómulo acercándose a los labios rosados y carnosos de ella, en ese instante donde parecía que se iban a fundir en un beso, él se separó abruptamente de ella y comento.

\- Ves así es como te deben tratar, como si fueras la cosa más dulce y perfecta, tal y como eres.

\- Ssssi entiendo- dijo ella que se sentía un poco decepcionada, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir esos escalofríos ni siquiera Ryu, y menos nunca la había dejado deseosa y anhelante de un beso o una caricia, él era tan especial, sus rodillas aun temblaban y daba gracias por que estuviera recargada en el auto por que si no seguro que caería, el la tomo de la mano y dijo.

\- Es hora de que te marches- y la dirigió sobre la banqueta al lugar donde ya se oía el ruido del grupo de señoritas.

Ella se dirigió al lugar sin siquiera voltear, entro al local y localizo a su prima y amiga Mey, quien al verla entrar enseguida la jalo hacia la barra y estaban apunto de ordenar cuando un alboroto en la puerta del lugar llamo su atención, era Syaoran que entraba a entregarle su bolso que había dejado sobre el techo del auto, aunque fue detenido por las asistentes del lugar, muy educadamente se detenía a atenderlas pero no correspondía a ninguna insinuación.

\- Me temo señoritas, dijo entonces viendo a la castaña - que mis sentimientos ya están comprometidos.

Entonces Sakura se acercó a él, para salvarlo de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, una de ellas ya le había hecho llegar una bebida que el no había rechazado, entonces levantó su copa y dijo

\- Un brindis por ustedes y por los afortunados que las tienen y para los desgraciados que las abandonaron y por los suertudos que las tendrán... Salud y bebió de la copa.

Las mujeres ya le empezaban a pedir su numero de teléfono, si tenía amigos o hermanos como el, cuando llego Sakura a su lado.

\- Hola, dijo ella.

\- Olvidaste esto, y le tendió la bolsa

\- Gracias, no se donde tenía la cabeza, le respondió con una sonrisa que dejo impactado a Syaoran pues hasta entonces no la había visto.

\- Bueno me retiro, le dijo y ella lo acompaño a la puerta.

Todas las presentes esperaban ansiosas la despedida.

Entonces Sakura hizo algo que de ninguna manera hubiera hecho de tratarse de cualquier otro, le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso, suave y casto, empezó a escuchar sonidos provenientes del público y antes de que reaccionara Syaoran le sostuvo desde la nuca profundizando mas el beso, ella ahogo un gemido y en el momento en el que separo sus labios Syaoran aprovecho para introducir su lengua y explorar el interior de su boca, luego saboreo sus labios y el perfume a fresas de su aliento, la falta de aire fue la culpable de que se separaran de ese beso, entonces, el tomo su mano y la beso, se volteo y salió del establecimiento.

No sabia lo que había pasado, se pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándose un poco mas su peinado, y suspiro, nunca antes había sentido esa conexión con alguien, no es que anduviera besando a cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, pero nunca había sentido esto, con ninguna de sus clientes, suspiro, volvió al auto y esta vez se dirigió a la residencia del padrino donde se llevaría acabo la despedida para Eriol.

Mientras tanto en el bar Mey cuestionaba a Sakura por los detalles de la relación mientras Sakura pensaba en ese beso y se tocaba los labios, aún podía sentir el roce de los labios de Syaoran y su cálido aliento sabor chocolate, llegaron entonces a la barra y pidieron un coctel, el barman las atendió y Sakura lo noto.

\- ¿Tae? ¿Sugata Tae?

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Kinomoto Sakura? Pregunto entonces el hombre

\- Si, pero que haces aquí pensé que estarías en Hong Kong dijo Sakura.

\- Si maravilloso lugar, pero, muy cálido, y extrañaba mi hogar

\- ¡Que gusto!, mira te presento a mi prima Mey.

Estaban en las presentaciones cuando se acerca Tomoyo, que ya estaba un poco mas "alegre" y pregunta

\- ¿Sugata?

\- Si, responde él, conocía a Tomoyo y a Sakura de la secundaria, es mas había salido unas veces con Sakura antes de que se juntara con Ryu, y...

\- Sabes mi hermana ya no salió contigo por que tenias mal aliento. Le dijo Tomoyo que dejaba notar los efectos del alcohol en su persona

Sakura entonces la callo y dirigiéndose a el le dijo

\- Por favor, no hagas caso, ya esta bebida.

La verdad es que si tenía un problema de aliento, el chico, pero no era por eso que había dejado de salir con el, había sido por Ryu que la encandilo con muestras de afecto y palabras bonitas.

\- Pues eras muy popular y entiendo por que dejaste de salir conmigo, no te preocupes Sakura, respondió Tae, siempre tan tierno.

Tae les sirvió su orden, mientras recordaban algunas anécdotas, de nuevo Tomoyo se acerco y añadió anécdotas ella también.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel concurso? pregunto Tomoyo con una voz afectada por la bebida.

\- ¿El de popularidad? pregunto Tae.

\- Si donde nuestra querida Sakura, gano.

\- Si, lo recuerdo se veía hermosa con ese vestido verde que intensificaba su mirada

\- Oh por favor, me apenan, respondió Sakura

\- Es que de verdad eras realmente popular, tan linda que te veías, y siempre llamabas la atención de todos nuestros compañeros, y nunca tuviste problemas, y cuando eras la líder de las porristas siempre guiaste al grupo a los campeonatos y ganaste tantos, y todos los atletas querían salir contigo, y tenias un sin fin de admiradores, y nunca los hiciste sentir menos ni mal, siempre los escuchabas, y cuando te pedían una cita tu la declinabas de una manera tan educada y tierna que nunca nadie tuvo nada contra ti, todos te amaban y te respetaban es que eras perfecta, le decía Tomoyo ya envalentonada por la cantidad de alcohol que ya había bebido.

\- Si, tan perfecta, que Ryu me abandono

\- No, sabia… decía Tae

\- Si un mes antes de nuestra boda, lo entiendes?

\- Yo… No estaba aquí me había ido de viaje,

\- Lo se tu me avisaste, tus papas te habían mandado a no se que parte.

\- Si, oh Sakura lo siento.

\- No te preocupes ya lo supere decía Sakura, pensando que era cierto, ya no le dolía la mención de Ryu

\- Oh Sakura, no se si pueda, le decía Tomoyo, mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el siguiente trago.

\- ¿El que? ¿beber el nuevo trago?

\- ¡No! la boda

\- Por Dios Tomy, si Eriol te ama

\- Si lo se pero es que…

\- Ah Aquí estas le interrumpió Mey, tus amigas por allá solicitan tu presencia y la empujo un poco fuera de su asiento

Tomoyo se limpio entonces una pequeña lagrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla, y tomando de un solo trago la bebida que le tenia Tae, grito SALUD! a todas las presentes y fue con sus amigas contoneándose al ritmo de la música

\- Que será lo que iba a decir, pregunto la inocente Sakura.

\- Nada yo creo que solamente esta nerviosa por la boda no le hagas caso y bebamos por los hombres

\- Si bebamos Salud…

Algunas horas mas tarde, un grupo escandaloso de señoritas coreaban una canción a través del quema cocos de una limusina que recorría las calles de Tomoeda en dirección de la mansión Daidoji. Gritaban, cantaban, reían, hacían burlas y chistes de la futura esposa, hasta que una castaña de ojos verde le pido al chofer parar en un cajero, al llegar frente a un cajero bancario sale de la limusina una señorita a la que le costaba caminar, claramente estaba bebida, se dirigió al cajero y abriendo su cartera saco de su tarjetero la primera de una serie de tarjetas de crédito y debito, y ahorro que venían en su interior, y sacaba la mayor cantidad de dinero posible de retirar de cada una de ellas, y lo guardaba en su cartera, al terminar de retirar, todo el efectivo, subió de nuevo a la limusina para así llegar a su destino.

ANTES QUE NADA UNA ENORME DISCULPA, TUVE PROBLEMAS DE SALUD CON MI FAMILIA QUE ME IMPIDIERON ACTUALIZAR COMO ERA ADECUADO, EN ESTE MOMENTO SUBO ESTE CAP NUEVO Y EN UN PAR DE HORAS LOS OTROS DOS QUE YA TENGO LISTOS POR FAVOR DISCULPENME Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS MIL GRACIAS


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Mientras tanto cuando Syaoran subió de nuevo al auto sentía una serie de confusiones se alboroto de nuevo el cabello y tomo rumbo a la dirección que le habían proporcionado para asistir a la despedida de Eriol, la verdad el chico le caía bien era muy bromista y juguetón pero cuando se ponía serio era muy maduro, habían intercambiado muy pocas palabras, pero, por los comentarios que había hecho pudo notar esa madurez, aun cuando todavía era muy joven, al llegar a la dirección se percató que la casa a la que llegaba era justo como se la había imaginado, no era muy pequeña ni tampoco una mansión pero si era una típica casa de un adolescente inmaduro que quería jugar a la soltería, podía imaginar una habitación llena de afiches de mujeres en poca ropa o totalmente desnudas o un cajón lleno de revistas de este tipo, si, el ex de Sakura era un adolescente lleno de hormonas aunque fuera un par de años mayor que ella, entro a la sala de estar de la casa y escucho la música estridente, del tipo que oyes en una discoteca y a un grupo de jóvenes que reían mientras hacían competencia de tarros de cerveza, a ver quien lo bebía hasta el fondo y cosas así, no entendía como el aparente maduro Eriol podía convivir con semejantes chicos.

\- Syaoran que bueno que llegas pasa. Lo saludo Eriol y lo acompaño adentro

\- Gracias Eriol, agradezco la invitación, contesto Syaoran

\- No hay de que, mira ahí esta el bar, puedes pedir lo que te apetezca, y en un rato te presento a mis amigos, en estos momentos están muy ocupados, dirigiéndoles una mirada un poco reprobatoria, la verdad no hubiera querido que esos chicos asistieran se comportaban de una forma muy infantil cuando bebían y el los conocía bien y no le agradaban tanto, pero Ryu había insistido en invitarlos y como su mejor amigo y padrino no podía negarle nada.

\- Bueno pasare y después daré una vuelta, ¿Esta bien? Pregunto entonces Syaoran.

\- Si adelante y diviértete.

Paso y se dirigió al bar pidió un vaso de whisky en las rocas, lo tomo y se dirigió al rededor de la estancia, era agradable no lo podía negar pero la decoración denotaba que era de un playboy los libros situados en las estantería no eran precisamente lo que se esperaba de jóvenes de la edad de Ryu, eran mas bien como para impresionar y eso a el no le impresionaba mas bien le molesta la decoración consistía con unos cuantos cuadros pero nada a profundidad mas bien muy superficiales tal como estaba comprobando que era Ryu.

En el bar se encontraban sentados Eriol y Ryu bebiendo una copa, cuando Ryu observa como Syaoran sacaba un libro que tenía en una estantería el cual por cierto ni una sola vez había ojeado lo repasaba, movía la cabeza negativamente y lo volvía a depositar en la estantería con cuidado.

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo? susurro Ryu, viéndolo con cara molesta

\- ¿A quién te refieres?, pregunto Eriol siguiendo la mirada de su amigo

\- A ese, hijo de...

\- Solo esta viendo

\- ¿Qué ve? Esta criticando, ¿no viste como movió la cabeza.?

\- Tal vez no entiende ese libro, ¿tú lo entiendes?

\- ¿Entenderlo? Ni siquiera se el título

\- Entonces ¿cómo es que lo tienes en tu estante? Le pregunto un sonriente Eriol, con un toque de burla

\- Oh, no te rías, sabes que comprar el lote sólo para la decoración

\- Si lo se, pero...

\- Es que simplemente me molesta y no se por qué

\- Vamos, sabes por qué.

\- No se de que hablas

\- Pues de que va a ser: es joven, atractivo, parece exitoso, no tiene ni un gramo de grasa, expira seguridad

\- ¿Acaso te estas declarando? Pensé que te gustaba Tomoyo se burlo Ryu

\- Y además tiene una relación con tu ex, que por cierto se ve mas feliz y enamorada que cuando estaba contigo - repuso a la burla el peli negro

\- Si eso parece, pero aún no confío en él me da una mala espina o algo así

\- Por dios Ryu, estas celoso el hombre es perfecto, acaso piensas que Sakura seria tan ingenua para dejarse engañar,

\- Es que simplemente el tipo no me parece sincero

Algunos tragos mas tarde los dos amigos recordaban anécdotas de juventud que vivieron ya sea en compañía mutua o de el par de hermanas con las que salían.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a remar en las lanchas?, pregunto Ryu

\- Si, recuerdo que Sakura se cayo de la lancha y no podía salir del lago hasta que te jalo, y los dos terminaron empapados, contesto con nostalgia Eriol.

\- Ese día Tomoyo se veía radiante con ese vestido veraniego en color lila, recordó Ryu.

\- O el día que fuimos de día de campo a ese jardín enorme ¿recuerdas? Pregunto Eriol.

\- ¿Te refieres al día que Sakura cayó en la hiedra venenosa?

\- Si a ese, terminaste sobándole y poniéndole esa crema que le recetó el doctor en su trasero...

\- No recuerdo muy bien como termino esa experiencia dijo Ryu, algo apenado

\- Como vas a recordar, si cuando estabas en ello, llego el "pequeño Touya" y te saco a rastras de la sala, y te arrojó desde la puerta hasta pasando la cerca del jardín,

\- No recuerdo semejante acción

\- Claro como lo vas a recordar si te desmayaste como veinte minutos, pensamos que ahi te quedarías tirado toda la noche, Tomoyo verifico que estuvieras vivo, y yo te saque de ahí

\- No recuerdo, como llegue a mi casa, ¿fuiste tu?

\- Claro, quien más.

Bastante mas tiempo después, Ryu, le obsequiaba a Eriol, su regalo un show privado de dos mujeres que realizaban strip-tease, Syaoran solo miraba los gestos que hacia Eriol ante las chicas, y la actitud que tomaban sus amigos junto a Ryu, al de los típicos adolescentes, que jamas han estado con una mujer, simplemente no sabia como era posible que Ryu hubiera dejado ir a Sakura, después, de haber probado esos labios y ese aliento sabor a fresa, era increíble, que la hubiera dejado.

Después de haber soportado, los accesos hormonales de los jóvenes amigos de Eriol Syaoran, lo acompaño hasta las puertas de su residencia.

\- Puedes creer que Ryu, me haya querido dar eso, ósea ¿es que no entiende? que yo amo por sobre todas las cosas a mi Tommy, decía Eriol, con la voz temblorosa y afectada por el alcohol.

\- Solamente es que aun no ha madurado.

\- Sabes que esta celoso de ti.?

\- No se por qué, el la tuvo antes que yo.

\- Por qué la tienes ahora, se ha vuelto cada día mas bella.

\- Lo se es perfecta.

\- Es verdad,

\- Lo que pasa es que todavía no crece, aun es una persona que quiere divertirse sin tener responsabilidades tal cual un niño

\- Y una mujer no busca eso verdad?

\- No una mujer busca, apoyo, acompañamiento, que la guíen y a alguien a quien pueda guiar, no alguien al cual cuidar y estar detrás de el,

\- Como es que sabes tanto, de mujeres, ¿cosas del trabajo?

\- Si así es

\- Has de tener muchas mujeres en tu consulta

\- Mas de la que debiera.

Entraron a la casa y Syaoran dejo ahí a Eriol, y se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión Daidoji, tomo un refrigerio y se encamino a la habitación que compartía con Sakura, tomo un libro de los estantes de la habitación y pensando que podría imaginarse a la preciosa flor en una edad mas tierna suspirando por los personajes de la historia se sintió cercano y que entendía a la hermosa mujer que era Sakura.

* * *

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO LEERLO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Sakura entonces entro a la casa, paso a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y aguantar para tomar valor de hacer las cosas que venia pensando en hacer desde que Syaoran la dejara en aquel bar, tomando un nuevo trago de agua se quito los zapatos y en silencio recorrió la distancia desde la cocina hasta su habitación, al abrir en silencio la puerta noto que Syaoran aun continuaba despierto, únicamente dormía con un bóxer de color negro y ajustado, se acerco a él, quien la miró asombrado, ella tomó la camisa que colgaba de una de las sillas y se la arrojo, una vez que él se la puso sobre sus hombros ella lo arrastro a un pequeño quiosco que se encontraba localizado, en el jardín de atrás.

El quiosco estaba rodeado de ligeras cortinas blancas, y en el centro había una mesa con unos cojines para sentarse a uno de los lados había una serie de cojines que se podrían usar como asiento o como lugar de descanso, con unos candelabros con velas siempre dispuestas dentro de unos quinqués que las cubrían de las corrientes de aire, el cual esa noche corría suavemente en un clima totalmente cálido, ella lo arrastro poco a poco hasta el lugar donde estaban los cojines y con suavidad acaricio su abdomen, se acercó ligeramente y con nervios a su torso y le dio un casto beso, que él no dudo en corresponder, con suavidad fue delineando los labios de ella con su propia lengua, quería recordar en su memoria el dulce sabor de los labios de ella, Sakura ahogo un suave suspiro, y cuando abrió la boca para exhalar el aire él tomó posesión de ella entrando tiernamente con su lengua, recorrió el cielo de su boca con ligeros roces de su lengua, acaricio una vez mas los labios y la acerco aún más a él, con pasión y ternura, se entregaron el uno a la otra y quedaron tendidos rendidos y dormidos sobre los cojines.

Unas horas mas tarde Syaoran salió de su placentero sueño, con cuidado cubrió a Sakura con una sabana, y la levanto en brazos y la condujo a su habitación eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y podrían descansar un par de horas antes de asistir a las clases de baile.

La depositó sobre la cama y se vistió ligeramente, y bajo a la cocina a prepararle un desayuno ligero, sabia que tendría resaca, anoche comprobó que ella había bebido mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, y no quería que se sintiera mal, cuando Syaoran cerro la puerta de la habitación Sakura se despertó y entro corriendo al servicio, se sentía mareada, y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche, se miro en el espejo y vio una imagen poco placentera, unos círculos grande y negros rodeaban sus ojos, y un ligero recuerdo de ella sacando dinero del cajero la ponía nerviosa, se lavo la cara, los dientes, y salió del servicio, reviso, su cartera y billetera y descubrió que traía poco mas de quince mil yenes,dinero que seguro había sido extraído de su cuenta de ahorros y sus tarjetas de crédito - ¿que estaba pensando? - en eso escucho que intentaban abrir la puerta, escondió la billetera debajo de las cobijas y vio a Syaoran entrar con una bandeja con una taza de café una tostada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- No se lo que te gusta en el desayuno, apunto Syaoran.

\- El jugo de naranja esta bien, gracias le respondió ella, algo fría, y se levanto con la intención de tomar un baño.

Cuando ella se levanto el pudo apreciar la cantidad de billetes que escondía bajo el edredón, y la siguió con la mirada al servicio, escucho como abría la llave del agua y pensó, que tal vez la unión que había compartido con ella la noche pasada no había significado tanto para Sakura como para él, - ¿ahora que haría,?- se había involucrado mas de lo que hubiera querido, con esa castaña de ojos verdes que lo empezaba a volver loco, y no sabia como afrontaría ella esta situación, estaba algo indeciso, entonces ella salió de la ducha con un vestido sencillo y vaporoso en color rosa claro, dándole ese aire de ingenuidad que a el tanto enloquecía, tomo sus cosas para tomar una ducha cuando ella le preguntó antes de que entrara a la habitación.

\- ¿Paso algo anoche? Con un ligero toque ingenuo – Entonces el no pudo evitar una punzada de frustración y coraje y le dijo de manera áspera

\- No, no paso nada, y si hubiera pasado te faltarían 500 – y se metió dentro del baño y no salió hasta que ella ya se había marchado.

Bajo hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban desayunando, Fujitaka y Sakura, se dirigió al refrigerador de donde saco una botella con jugo de naranja, Sakura entonces se acerco y le pregunto.

\- Estas diciendo ¿qué si hubiera querido algo me hubiera costado quince mil quinientos Yenes?

\- Si, eso es lo que digo, pero hubiera incluido mmm.

\- Estas diciendo... ¿qué me hubieras hecho?

\- No, es para que tu me lo hicieras y le dio una sonrisa torcida. Y se sentó a la mesa con Fujitaka, entonces ella salió furiosa de la habitación al no poderle responder de alguna manera, mientras, Fujitaka entablaba una platica con el.

\- Veo que se llevan bastante bien. Dijo con una sonrisa

\- No podríamos llevarnos mejor, ironizo Shaoran.

\- Me alegro que hayan disfrutado de la velada.

\- Cof, Cof, tosió un poco Syaoran, imaginando que había visto algo de lo de anoche.

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado de la compañía de los jóvenes. Contesto un sonriente Fujitaka

\- Si, fue bastante agradable, dijo ya algo repuesto Syaoran

\- Es hora de que se marchen a se les hará tarde interrumpió la conversación el padre de Sakura.

Al llegar a la clase después de un largo camino en silencio de parte de ambos castaños, ya los esperaban, Tomoyo, Eriol y Mey, quien se había ofrecido antes de Sakura y Syaoran.

\- Muy bien en parejas empezó la profesora.

Eriol tomo de la cintura a Tomoyo y la acercó a él, mientras Syaoran tomaba de la mano a Sakura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, mientras Mey se sentía como el salero.

\- No quiero que creas que me estaba aprovechando, le dijo una mas calmada Sakura.

\- No creo que te puedas aprovechar de mi, pequeña, contesto Syaoran con un deje de altanería.

\- Mira, es obvio que esperaba algo, al ir a cajero, pero … el hizo que ella diera un giro al ritmo de la música, y la obligo a acercarse un poco mas a el

\- No te preocupes nena, lo entiendo. Contesto Syaoran con esa sonrisa.

\- Oh, por favor, no seas tan engreído. Y le dio un pisotón que el solo reprimió el dolor.

\- Mira, no se tu, pero yo estoy tranquilo, no te quiebres la cabeza, no paso nada

Y con eso continuaron bailando, ya un poco mas relajados y de mucho mejor humor, lo siguiente que tuvieran serian un par de días para la convivencia familiar y ultimar los detalles de la boda, Fujitaka había dispuesto una salida a una playa cercana donde los Daidouji, tenían una casa de veraneo y hacia allá se dirigieron.

* * *

EN PAGO A MI TARDANZA AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO; ESPERO SUBIR UNO NUEVO MUY PRONTO MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS ESPERO CON ANSIAS, ASI LES GUSTE O NO LA HISTORIA HASTA PRONTO.


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Una vez llegaron a la suntuosa casa de veraneo de los Daidouji, entraron a ubicarse en las habitaciones que les fueron asignadas, Sakura subió los escalones que la conducían al segundo piso, pensando que el viaje había sido de lo mas ameno, escuchando música agradable, que los condujeron a una mas estrecha comunicación, se sentía por fin y de nuevo en confianza con Syaoran, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rosas labios, la cual, por cierto fue admirada por el joven de ojos ámbar.

El no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, nunca había sentido esta afinidad por ninguna de sus clientas, sin embargo en Sakura podía vislumbrar a una mujer llena de pasión y amor para entregar, él no era el típico acompañante que seducía a las mujeres y les daba el mejor sexo de su vida, no, él era un acompañante más como el termino indica, acompañaba a la gente a ser o vivir una experiencia, así como Sakura lo había contratado para asistir en su compañía a una boda, para no hacerlo sola y evitar las criticas de su madre, otras muchas mujeres lo habían hecho, normalmente no acompañaba a las bodas por que era como un imán para que las mujeres se hicieran ilusiones, que con él por lo menos no iban a poder cumplir, pero algo en la voz de Sakura le indicaba que debía venir con ella, y cada momento que pasaba a su lado, iba pensando mas profundamente en Sakura. La seguía a través de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación asignada, al entrar tras ella, pudo observar como ella se arrojaba a la cama, cual niña pequeña que nunca hubiera dormido en otra cama, que no fuera la propia, y como al levantarse, tenia una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que cada vez que la veía le dejaba una inmensa necesidad de verla solo por el, se dirigió suavemente a la cama y subió a ella para recostarse a un lado de ella, y así sentir el calor y el suave aroma que expedía Sakura.

Estaba pensando, - le dijo suavemente Sakura, - que en estos días que hemos pasado juntos se muy poco de ti, y tu sabes mucho de mi.

Me gusta saber cosas de ti, pequeña, - respondió casi en un susurro Syaoran

Bueno, pero yo también quiero saber de ti, -contesto Sakura, con una nota de ingenuidad en su voz, que hizo a Syaoran tener ganas de oírla pronunciar su nombre.

Bueno, me encanta el chocolate, soy alérgico al suavizante, no me gustan las anchoas, y tengo un titulo de administración de empresas, no fumo y pocas veces bebo, ¿qué mas quieres saber?

Oh me has dicho, lo mas importante, pero, ¿qué piensas tú de tu trabajo.?

Es solo eso, trabajo, me gusta por que conozco gente nueva y diferente, pero no pienso mantenerme de esto, de hecho tengo una pequeña empresa que va despegando.

Es maravilloso, y ¿de tu pareja que esperas?

Pues creo que espero lo que toda persona espera.

¿Y eso es? Preguntó Sakura.

Una persona que me aprecie por mi, no por lo que fui, o lo que seré… que me quiera por lo que soy y que no juzgue mis decisiones anteriores a estar con ella.

Si entiendo lo que dices. Comento en voz baja Sakura.

También que disfrute conmigo, pero que este tranquila en que en cada aventura que la lleve, siempre estará segura.

Yo no soy así, siempre tengo que tener todo planeado, mi papá decía que yo había nacido con una agenda que no tenia tiempo para la diversión.

Pero tu no eres así, te diviertes, conmigo has hecho cosas que estoy seguro no has hecho con nadie más, el mas bien pensaba en la noche que habían compartido juntos aunque ella no recordara nada de lo sucedido.

Si lo se, y me ha encantado, eres alguien muy especial Syaoran, le contesto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Tu también Sakura, le dijo y se le quedo mirando.

Ella observaba el techo de la habitación cuando sintió la mirada de el, se volteo de costado para quedar de frente a el, el le tomo la mano y la acaricio con su pulgar, luego lentamente fue subiendo la caricia hasta su antebrazo, ella solo dejo salir un suspiro que a Syaoran le sonó como invitación y siguió acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, a esta altura ella ya había cerrado los ojos sintiendo el pulso acelerarse por tan magnifica caricia, sus manos grandes y fuertes eran totalmente delicadas para acariciarla, y su cuerpo respondía como si ya tuviera conocimiento de ese toque, no pensaba en nada, solo estaba disfrutando el momento, mientras el seguía acariciando su hombro se fue acercando imperceptiblemente a ella, el siguió el recorrido con su mano hasta su nuca y una vez que tomo posición detrás de ella, le acerco así mismo para darle un beso tierno, pero lleno de pasión y deseo, ella abrió los ojos en el momento en que pudo percibir el aliento cálido sabor a chocolate de Syaoran estuvo tentada de alejarse de el pero su mano en la nuca le impidió cualquier movimiento, el acarició suavemente sus labios con su lengua y ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro que le permitió la entrada a la lengua de él, estaba muerta y había subido al cielo, los besos de Syaoran le parecían el mismo paraíso y estaba agradecida de sentirlos, había pasado tanto tiempo en que disfruto de un beso así, ella se dejo llevar por el beso y alzo un brazo para sostener el cabello de él, en el momento que iban a profundizar el beso un ligero toque se escucho en su puerta, era Fujitaka.

Muchachos ya esta la cena y se sirve en cinco minutos, para que bajen.

Esta bien papá en un minuto vamos, dijo Sakura algo sonrojada aun por lo que había pasado.

Te dejare alistarte, le dijo Syaoran en un suspiro de frustración pero con la pasión aun encendida en los ojos

Esta bien comento Sakura al dirigirse al baño, había notado la mirada de Syaoran y se sentía emocionada pero también temerosa de lo que el pensara.

Que me has hecho nena, pensaba Syaoran mientras la esperaba recostado en la cama, el nunca había tenido esas sensaciones por ninguna de sus clientes, no era tampoco como que disfrutara con cada una, de hecho era una parte que no le gustaba de su trabajo y procuraba no hacerlo, había tenido otras relaciones fuera de su trabajo pero cuando se enteraban, no le creían que no sentía nada por ninguna de ellas y que solo era su acompañante tan platónico como eso sonara, con Sakura era con la primera que había disfrutado su encuentro y le frustraba que ella no lo recordara.

Ella salió del servicio y tomados de la mano pero sin comentar nada bajaron al comedor donde Sonomi, Fujitaka, Eriol y Tomoyo ya los esperaban.

* * *

LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES LECTORAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE NO DEJAN PERO SI LEEN MIL GRACIAS.


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Syaoran pudo conocer un poco mas de Sakura con forme sus padres hablaban de sus logros, pudo descubrir a una mujer fuerte y valiente que ante todo se levantaba de las adversidades, lo que aún no lograba entender era el por qué había quedado estancada con el idiota de Ryu, y ahora si le decía Idiota por que había hecho sufrir a una de las mujeres mas maravillosas que había conocido, no solo era inteligente y audaz, también cariñosa y comprensiva, había participado en obras de caridad y en eventos de los que ella nada ganaba y sonreía con sinceridad cuando hablaba de las personas que había conocido en dichos eventos caso contrario a Tomoyo que si bien le parecía una buena chica tenía un poco mas de interés por los beneficios.

Una vez terminada la cena se dispusieron a retirarse al estudio de aquella casa, un lugar serio como el padre de Sakura pero que dejaba ver el enorme amor que sentía por su familia, Eriol y Tomoyo salieron a dar un paseo a los jardines y lo mas seguro a hacerse arrumacos, mientras Sakura y Sonomi discutían sobre algunos detalles finales de la recepción, se levantaron de los sillones de la sala y salieron del estudio hablando de flores y colores, Fujitaka se dirigió entonces a Syaoran haciéndole una serie de preguntas, nada personal, mas bien de su visión del mundo mientras degustaban una copa de whisky.

\- Señor Fujitaka...

\- Dime Syaoran

\- Quisiera pedir su permiso para salir con Sakura

\- Pensé que ya lo hacían

\- Si así es, pero aún así me gustaría contar con su consentimiento

\- Eso habla muy bien de ti, tienes mi consentimiento.

\- Muchas gracias señor

\- ¿Una anchoa?

\- Gracias- Syaoran tomo una anchoa y con gran disimulo, la coloco sin siquiera probarla cerca de un jarrón que adornaba la mesita ratonera ubicada entre ambos sillones.

\- Sabes a veces hay que probar las cosas aunque no nos gusten para saber si valen la pena, es lo que siempre le digo a mi Sakura para que salga con mas chicos, es una pena que Ryu no La Haya sabido valorar.

Syaoran se quedo pensativo, seria que no le agradaba el como pareja de Sakura que pensaba en Ryu.

No me lo tomes a mal, personalmente me caes mejor tu, y le ofreció otra anchoa, solo espero que tu si la valores

Sí, lo hago señor, ella es única y especial tomando otra anchoa y le prometo que siempre valdrá la pena, metiéndose a la boca la anchoa para demostrar que no temía sobre ningún reto.

¿Les gustaría una taza de café o té? Pregunto Sakura entrando al despacho con una bandeja de servicio.

Estamos disfrutando de unas anchoas y whisky hija, pero gracias,- Sakura se quedo mirando a Syaoran con cara de interrogación pues ahora sabia no le gustaban las anchoas, él solo le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que hizo vibrar a Sakura y dijo.

Vale la pena después de todo. Ella se quedo un tanto despistada pues no estaba segura de lo que hablaban los hombres y tal vez sería perjudicial si opinaba algo diferente por lo que optó a quedarse en silencio, y se unió gustosa a la conversación.

Buenas noches papá, dijo Sakura a la puerta de su habitación un par de horas después de la cena. He disfrutado mucho nuestra platica y sonrío a Syaoran quien permanecía junto a la puerta abierta.

El gusto ha sido mío hija y le regalo un beso. Que pasen buena noche, y se retiró a su habitación.

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran entraron a su habitación había un nuevo sentimiento de confianza y conocimiento del otro, la platica con su padre había tenido la virtud de orillarlos a conocerse sin la necesidad de interrogatorios incómodos por parte de ambos castaños.

Sabes he aprendido nuevas cosas sobre ti. Murmuro Sakura a espaldas de Syaoran, ahora dormían en la misma cama sin los nervios de la primera noche en que compartieron la habitación.

Yo también, pequeña yo también – y se volteo hacia su lado, mirándola dormir junto a el, con un ligero movimiento para no despertarla rozo con sus dedos suavemente su mejilla para pasarle por detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que caía suavemente en su rostro.

Mirándola dormir, pensaba en los sentimientos que esa mujer le colocaba en su corazón, paz al verla dormir así, con confianza en él, cariño por que se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era, y pasión por que aun recordaba los momentos vividos en el quiosco de la casa de los Daidouji, sus suaves labios recorriendo su cuerpo, y su tacto al acariciarle la espalda. Así como recordaba el contorno de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. –Oh, bebe, ¿qué me has hecho?

Con una nueva mirada hacia ella, sonrió y deseo soñar con ella, para tenerla con él, y eso era lo que quería, le demostraría que él era lo que ella quería, por lo que la conquistaría, tendría aun el día de mañana y la boda, y si aun no la conquistaba, lo haría de vuelta a su casa, tendría que hacer algunos cambio en su vida, pero, por ella, los haría, valía la pena intentar.

Y con estos pensamientos dejo que el sueño lo envolviera suavemente.

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LAS VEO PRONTO


	11. Chapter 11

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con bastantes ánimos, Sakura notaba que Syaoran era una persona maravillosa y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que se estaba abriendo a él, algo raro pues en los cinco años después de su separación de Ryu, solo se había abierto con otro hombre y este también le fallo, claro que el estúpido ese ni siquiera le lastimo ya que aun se estaban conociendo, y la engaño, por eso es que ni siquiera una lagrima había derramado por el, pero Syaoran se abría camino en su mente, pensaba en el tipo de persona que seria fuera de una relación de trabajo, y sus gustos, había descubierto la noche anterior en la platica de su padre que el verde era su color favorito, y se lo dijo de una manera tan tierna al decirle a su padre que era su favorito, ya que era el color de los ojos de la mujer que amaba, ella se había sentido flotar, aunque bien sabia que solo lo decía para cubrir las apariencias, pero aun así estaba decidida a disfrutar de él y con él por lo que su relación de trabajo durara.

A medio día harían un picnic junto al lago, y disfrutarían de la compañía, Sakura se vistió con unas bermudas a cuadros y una blusa blanca de tirantes angosto, dejando ver su torneada figura, cuando Syaoran la vio creyó estar en un sueño, era la mujer mas bella que había visto, Ryu se acerco a ella con la intención de intercambiar palabras, pero al ver acercarse a Syaoran ella lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a su pareja, quien la acompaño a dar un paseo por la playa del lago, cuando regresaron los demás ya estaban dispuestos para comer.

Eriol buscaba a Tomoyo con el plato de las salchichas y las hamburguesas en la mano.

-¿Han visto a mi Tommy? Pregunto.

-No Eriol, contestaron Mei y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, sírvenos a nosotras, le dijo Mei, intentando tomar una salchicha del plato.

-Claro que no, si no le sirvo primero a ella se molestara conmigo contraataco Eriol, retirando de su alcance el plato.

-¿Alguna vez han discutido de verdad? Pregunto Sakura.

-Si lo hemos hecho aseguro entonces Eriol

-De ¿verdad, verdad? Volvió a cuestionar Sakura

-De verdad… respondía Eriol mientras era perseguido por la hermana y prima de su prometida.

-Por favor Syaoran ve a buscar a mi niña, pidió amablemente Fujitaka, no vallan a ocasionar mas problemas.

-Con gusto, contesto Syaoran y se levanto con una sonrisa del asiento que ocupaba mientras veía como Sakura sonreía de una manera muy bella, se dirigió a la única estructura que había cerca, pensando que tal vez Tomoyo estuviera en los servicios, pero al acercarse a la puerta para entrar, pudo escuchar la voz de Ryu que anunciaba:

-Por favor, sabes que yo te amo, no puedes hacernos esto…

-No; Ryu, tu eres el que no puede hacerme esto, yo lo amo… esa era la voz de Tomoyo, Syaoran se quedo en silencio.

-No, no es cierto, recuerda lo que pasamos juntos… seguía diciendo Ryu

-No, fue una tontería, la hizo sufrir a ella y no hare sufrir a Eriol, eres su mejor amigo. Respondía Tomoyo con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas

-Pufff , en ese momento se oye un chirrido, que fue provocado por Syaoran al acercarse mas a la puerta, entonces Ryu salió disparado de la cabaña en dirección al lago y Syaoran entro a ver a Tomoyo.

-Debes de pensar que soy despreciable ¿verdad? Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Yo no tengo nada que pensar no se las circunstancias.

-Fue hace un tiempo, yo aun no salía del todo con Eriol y una noche coincidimos en una fiesta Ryu y yo, Sakura no había podido ir por que tenia que estudiar, o no se que cosa, tomamos, bailamos y una cosa llevo a la otra, y después pues nos juntábamos cuando podíamos, fue por mi que el la dejo a tan poco tiempo de su boda… lloraba Tomoyo.

-Mira, yo no puedo decirte que hacer, pero si deberías hablar con tu hermana ella no se merece esto..

-Lo se, lo se, pero no tengo cara, prométeme que no le dirás nada, nunca me lo perdonaría…

-Yo no soy quien para decirle, esto lo tienes que hablar tu con ella, será mejor que hables con la verdad, no es bueno guardar secretos con la familia, de verdad te lo digo por que te aprecio y aprecio a Sakura.

-¿la amas? A Sakura ¿de verdad la amas?

-Si, lo hago, respondió Syaoran honestamente, por que se había dado cuenta de que lo hacia y lucharía por ella y por su felicidad.

-Agradezco que la ames, es una gran mujer, le dijo Tomoyo limpiándose la cara, te prometo que hablare con ella lo mas pronto posible después de la boda.

-Esta bien, le decía Syaoran pero, el pensaba que se debería hablar antes, pero no lo iba a decir, lo que si es que estaría junto a ella cuando recibiera ese golpe por que seria doloroso para ella,

Salieron de la pequeña cabaña en dirección al lago donde ya los esperaban, Sakura se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, que hizo vibrar al castaño, se reunieron con el resto a la mesa y disfrutaron su almuerzo.


	12. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Esa tarde tendrían la ultima comida antes de la boda, en ella el se sintió por fin parte de la familia, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esta rara familia lo hacían sentir como en casa, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo por conocer mas de su princesa castaña de ojos verdes, comentaban anécdotas como cuando Fujitaka conoció a Sonomi, como fueron presentados sus respectivos hijos, en eso estaban cuando alguien mas se presentaba, estaban en la comida cuando una fuerte voz saludo a las espaldas de todos, Sakura se quedo quieta, empezó a sonreír como si la persona que hablaba fuera lo mas importante en su vida, algo que a Syaoran le molesto de sobremanera y cuando trato de tomarla de la mano ella lo soltó.

-Hola espero no interrumpir nada,- Sakura se levanto de un salto y se arrojo a los brazos de ese hombre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la acerco a su cuerpo una acción que a Syaoran le provoco ganas de agarrarlo a patadas, pero se contuvo hasta saber la identidad del sujeto.

-Claro que no, no interrumpes nada- respondió Sakura aun colgada de sus hombros, y le planto un beso en la mejilla,

-Pensé que si- y miro con cara de pocos amigos al hombre que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Sakura.

-Oh hermano no digas eso, pensé que no ibas a venir,- comento Sakura, en ese momento a Syaoran se le fue el peso de encima pues reconocía el nombre como el del hermano de ella.

\- ¿Y quien este mocoso?,- pregunto mirando a la dirección donde Syaoran se levantaba para extenderle la mano. Touya era siete años mayor que Sakura por lo tanto apenas un par mayor que Syaoran pero para el cualquiera que entablara una relación romántica con su hermanita era un mocoso, y al gusano de Ryu no lo tenia ni en ese concepto, ya que el había hecho sufrir a su hermana,

-Syaoran Li, es un placer,- y le tendió la mano

-No estoy seguro- contesto Touya mientras tomaba la mano de Syaoran, y la apretaba con fuerza como para medir, la fuerza y el carácter de Syaoran

-Déjate de tonterías y salúdanos a todos- se levanto Sonomi y le dio un suave beso,

-Oh claro hola a todos- con una sonrisa dirigiendo la vista a cada uno de los invitados, pero cuando se dirigió a Ryu le mostro tal cara de asco que para nadie pudo pasar desapercibida

-Vamos a brindar ahora que estas aquí-, dijo Sakura y continuaron conversando, cuando se acabaron las botellas de vino sobre la mesa Sakura se dirigió a la bodega de vinos, en eso mientras escogía una nueva serie de vino, Ryu la alcanzo.

-Quería hablar contigo Saki, le dijo Ryu,

-Por favor Ryu sabes que me molesta ese apodo.

-Pero te encantaba,

-Aja pero ya no, por favor.

-Mira quería explicarte…

-Mira no me importa, que no ves que estoy con alguien más,

-Ese idiota…

-No le digas así es maravilloso.

-Y te hace sentir lo que yo te hacia sentir.

-Eso y más, por favor Ryu déjame marchar.

-Mira te tengo que decir la verdad.

-¿Que verdad?

-Del por que te deje

-¿dime?

-Pues veras Tomoyo y yo

Mientras tanto Syaoran se preguntaba por que Sakura tardaba tanto y fue cuando noto que también faltaba Ryu, -maldición- pensaba y se dirigía al lugar que sabia era la bodega, Sakura salió disparada de el lugar y no noto que el estaba ahí, y salió con las botellas en la mano y Syaoran la siguió, pero al salir al lugar Sakura vio a Tomoyo que besaba a Eriol, y la miro con mucho enfado.

Mei se acerco a preguntarle que pasaba cuando noto que Syaoran y Ryu salían de la casa, y miro la cara de Ryu, sabia que le había contado la verdad.

-Sak... yo lo siento mucho.

-Tu..., ¿lo sabias?

-Pues algo así le contesto Mei,

-Y por que no lo dijiste.

Mei se quedo en silencio mientras Sakura se zafaba de sus brazos en ese momento Syaoran la alcanzo y la cubrió con sus brazos ni su papá ni Sonomi sabían de lo que hablaban y menos Eriol , cuando se levanto a averiguar que pasaba y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de las miradas que Ryu y Mei se lanzaban.

Touya no tenia idea de lo que pasaba mientras veía como el mocoso acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana y no sabia que hacer.

-¿le dijiste? Pregunto Tomoyo dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

-¿Tu también?, pregunto entonces Sakura

-No es lo que piensas se defendió Syaoran y la tomo de la mano y la llevo en el auto, se dirigirían a la casa, al fin de cuentas se marcharían esa noche para estar listos para la boda.

-No es lo que parece nena, te lo juro, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, le decía mientras se subían al vehículo y el lo ponía en marcha, dejando a todos atrás, salían de la propiedad y se dirigían de nuevo a la casa de los Daidouji, donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, y a el le daba tiempo a solas con ella.

-Esta mañana recuerdas, ¿cuando fui en busca de Tomoyo?

-Si, cuando, íbamos a almorzar,

-Exacto, me acerque a la cabaña y escuche voces, no sabia de quien se trataba pero estaba rogándole por una oportunidad.

-¿Entonces los espiaste?

-Claro que no, hice un poco de ruido y luego entre a la habitación, el cobarde de Ryu salió disparado y tu hermana me comento todo.

-Siempre he sido la burla ¿no?, para Tomoyo, para Ryu, para Mei y hasta para ti ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Si, que has de haber dicho, pobre tonta, ya la conquiste, y le hare lo mismo jugare con sus sentimientos y la dejare. Es tan sencillo con alguien como yo ¿no?

-Basta, me reusó a escuchar como te compadeces de ti misma, al final de cuentas es tu culpa.

-Ha ¿es mi culpa que la perra de mi hermana se haya metido con el estúpido de mi novio?

-Eso no, es tu culpa el que sigas doliéndote de esa forma, ellos avanzaron, tu hermana se va a casar y el… bueno quien sabe lo que hará con lo estúpido que es.

-En ese momento estaban entrando a la ciudad, y Sakura se sentía muy confundida, Syaoran la había tomado de la mano y le acariciaba el dorso con un pulgar, entraron a la casa Daidouji, el le ayudo a bajar.

-Déjame sola por favor, dijo Sakura,

-Esta bien esperare a los demás aquí y luego subiré contigo a la habitación, dijo Syaoran.

-No, no le entiendes, estoy terminando el contrato,

-Pero...

-No, quiero que te vallas y me dejes sola, así es como debo estar, soy el hazmerreir de todos.

-Sakura, por favor no seas así.

-O te marchas por las buenas o le digo a seguridad que te saque.

-Pero y ¿tu familia?

-Hablare con ellos después de la boda y regresare a mi vida.

-Entonces…

-No, no me busques, es mas olvida que existo, nunca te conocí ni me viste por favor.

Y lo dejo ahí, en la puerta de entrada. Syaoran no sabia que hacer y se quedo parado unos minutos, entro después a la casa y recogió sus cosas, bajo con sus maletas hechas y entro al estudio de Fujitaka, necesitaba hacer las reservaciones para su vuelo.

Le estaban informando que el próximo vuelo saldría al otro día, cuando el resto de la familia llego, les informo lo mas escuetamente posible los motivos de "trabajo" que lo obligaban a marcharse y agradeció gentilmente la amabilidad de su recepción.

Tomoyo subió corriendo a la habitación de Sakura, era imperativo hablar con ella antes de que hablara con Eriol.

Mientras tanto en la sala se despedía de Syaoran, el único aparentemente feliz de verlo marchar era Touya.

-Syaoran, por favor quédate. Le decía Eriol, no se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero, si fue culpa de Ryu, te pido no lo tomes en serio.

-Es un idiota.

-Si lo se, pero es mi amigo.

-Ha para amigos

-Mira se que es un idiota que no supo valorar a Sakura cuando estuvo con ella y que se ha comportado extraño, pero te diré que nunca he visto ha Sakura tan feliz como contigo ni cuando estaba con Ryu, se que ella te quiere.

-Lo se, Eriol, lo se pero ella aun no lo sabe, y no puedo esperarla. Me marcho a un hotel.

-Atrás esta la casa del jardinero y esta vacío, podrías pasar la noche ahí, meditar y después decides.

-Gracias le dijo Syaoran y se dirigió a la casa, pensando en escribirle una nota a Sakura para explicarle, lo que sentía por ella y devolverle el dinero, así como para contarle lo que había pasado entre ellos, y que ella no recordaba, paso cerca del quiosco que ahora lucia diferente pues había sido arreglado con flores para la ceremonia de mañana y preparado para el grupo musical que amenizaría el banquete.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo la esperaba sentada en la cama, mientras se oía el agua correr en la ducha, cuando Sakura salió envuelta en una bata de baño, los ojos rojos, y secándose el cabello, y miro a Tomoyo sobre la cama, no se pudo contener mas, y le grito.

-Zorra mentirosa.

-Por favor Sakura, no grites.

-¡Ha! no quieres que grite, por que no quieres que se enteren de la clase de mujer que eres.

-No Sak, no es eso,

-Por favor, no me llames así, era el apodo que me daba mi hermana, y tu ya no lo eres

-Sakura por favor, yo... lo siento mucho

-¿Que sientes? ¿acostarte con mi novio? ¿qué te hayan descubierto? ¿engañar a Eriol? Oh, pobre Eriol no sabe la clase de mujer y padrino que tiene

-Sakura por favor, no se lo vallas a decir, no lo entendería y de verdad lo amo

-Si, lo amas, tanto que lo engañas para casarte con el.

-No, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-Y por eso no puedes ser sincera, ¿no? Que clase de amor es ese.

-Sak... Sakura tu no entiendes.

-Si, entiendo, entiendo que los que mas sufrimos somos los inocentes, los que no tenemos malicia en nosotros y por ustedes un par de personas sin amor propio, mira no te preocupes, yo me mantendré callada, no diré nada de lo que eres, y sonreiré en tu boda pero una vez que pase, no existes nunca mas para mi, y espero que algún día se lo cuentes a Eriol, por que el no se merece la clase de mujer y amigo que tiene, ahora márchate y déjame sola.

-Por favor...- y Tomoyo salió de la habitación para encontrar a Eriol subiendo las escaleras, en su busca, quería decirle la verdad pero no tenia el valor.

-Todo bien le pregunto Eriol, mientras le rozaba la mejilla.

-Si solo tuvieron una discusión.

-Si, lo se ojala se arreglen, hacen tan buena pareja.

.Pero el se fue, respondió Tomoyo

-Oh, no, esta en la casa del jardinero, no había vuelos para hoy, hasta mañana, ojala se solucione tu hermana es feliz con el.

-Si lo se, pero Tomoyo pensaba _que he hecho, he destruido la relación de mi hermana, con mis mentiras y mis engaños, oh Sak ojala algún día puedas perdonarme._

-Bueno, vamos ha descansar, mañana es el gran día y no podre verte hasta la ceremonia, princesa recuerda que te amo, y la beso.

* * *

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN PUESTO ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITOS Y A QUIENES LA SIGUEN, ADEMAS DE NO TENER NINGUNA EXCUSA NI PRETEXTO PARA NO HABER SUBIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD PIDO UNAS ENOOOOOOOOORMES DISCULPAS, ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL POR LO QUE PROCURARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS Y POR LEER.


	13. Chapter 13

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó sintiéndose la persona mas estúpida del planeta, todos los que creía su familia se habían burlado de ella, su hermana, su prima, su ex y Syaoran por alguna razón era este último el que mas le dolía, y se sentía verdaderamente mal ya que ella lo había corrido después de que el le diera una explicación bastante coherente, no había dicho nada por que Tomoyo se lo había pedido eso le valía un punto ya que demostraba que era un caballero que mantenía su palabra ante una dama, aunque Tomoyo estuviera bastante lejos de serlo en consideración de la gran mentira que estaba a punto de hacer, además de que la había acompañado y ahora con la mente mas fría y tranquila reconocía que le había brindado paz cuando la abrazo y la consoló, un punto más, además después de haberlo meditado por casi la mitad de la noche al fin comprendía lo que le había dicho, ella era la única responsable de haberse encadenado al recuerdo de su relación con Ryu, ahora reconocía que ella era la única que no había avanzado, Sonomi entro atropelladamente a la habitación seguida de un grupo de mujeres que tenían cara de ser las seguidoras de el demonio de la belleza con un par de maletas que estaba segura contenían los artilugios para transformarla, que mal que no pudieran echar el tiempo atrás y así poder evitar que Syaoran se fuera, a esta hora debería de estar llegando de vuelta a Londres.

\- Por favor encárguense primero de ella, dijo Sonomi a las mujeres que la seguían

\- Madre por favor aun no me levanto.

\- Querida es tiempo, quita esa cara, y pon una sonrisa en tu rostro.

\- Oh madre por favor, y salió de la cama entro a la ducha y cinco minutos después estaba sentada frente a los espejos que había dispuesto en la habitación contigua para la función de salón de belleza. Permitió que le arreglaran las uñas el cabello y el maquillaje junto a su madre y a Mei.

\- Tienes una cara, como si apenas hubieras dormido, le dijo su madre.

\- Apenas dormí madre.

\- Y ¿eso por que fue?

\- Pues en realidad fue por Syaoran. Contesto ella

\- Un gran chico espero verlo pronto, junto a ti, dijo Sonomi ya pensando en una relación a largo plazo entre el joven y su hijastra.

\- Yo también lo espero, a penas y murmuro Sakura.

\- Ya quita esa cara por favor linda, es un día importante para tu hermana.

\- No pasa nada madre, sonreiré y me presentare frente a todos como una perfecta dama de honor le dijo haciendo una mueca que desmentía sus palabras.

\- Hay hija no se lo que pasa entre ustedes pero deberían de arreglarlo

\- Si madre no te preocupes no me cortare las venas antes del evento de mi perr.. fecta hermana.

\- Oh deja ya esos juegos de palabras, no entiendo por que se comportan de esa manera cuando de pequeñas eran inseparables

\- Exacto alguien nos separo y ella lo provoco.

\- Vamos hija, cualquier rencilla de la infancia debería quedar en el olvido ahora que son mayores.

\- Pero no fue de la infancia, ¿sabes que? mejor olvídalo, no lo entenderías de cualquier modo.

Un par de horas más tarde, se veían salir de la residencia a la novia, en su hermoso vestido blanco que realzaba su figura, seguida de sus damas, Mei vestida de rojo, y Sakura, vestida de un color verde que realzaban la belleza de sus ojos. Tratando de no dirigirle ni una mirada ningún roce ni gesto a Tomoyo, Sakura abordó el automóvil que las llevaría a la capilla donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia de uno de los más grandes engaños de la historia o así lo veía Sakura, que no dejaba de pensar en Syaoran, y que le encantaría pedirle disculpas, pensaba en arreglar esta situación en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ya había tomado la decisión de viajar nuevamente a Londres en busca del castaño con sabor a chocolate.

En la habitación Syaoran pensaba si la relación con Sakura valdría o no la pena, sabia que ella valdría la pena y sopesaba las opciones que tenía, quedarse e ir a buscar a Sakura y aclarar la situación, confesar sus sentimientos y permitir que ella tomara la decisión final, o, irse y dejar atrás este terrible suceso y nunca mas poder disfrutar ni de la compañía, ni de los labios o del cuerpo de la castaña.

* * *

ya estamos cerca del final, mil gracias por leer y pido una gigantesca disculpa por tardar mil gracias por leer


	14. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia Sakura hablaba con su padre afuera ya que Tomoyo había solicitado unos minutos con Eriol, antes de la ceremonia.

-Hija, no se lo que ha pasado con el joven Syaoran, se que tienen un problema, pero confió en que lo puedan resolver.

-Si, papá, yo también lo espero, pero es que tu no entiendes.

-Mira, hace algunos meses, mientras viajaba en un avión, llego a mis manos una revista donde el entrevistado decía que cada mujer tiene la vida sentimental que quiere,

Sakura se quedo muda, no sabia que tanto habría unido los puntos, ella sabia que su padre era muy perspicaz, y muy observador.

-Yo me rehusó a pensar así de ti, yo se que querías a Ryu, pero, no lo amabas, tarde o temprano esa relación hubiera terminado mal, y tu serias la única que sufriría.

-Lo se papá, al fin lo he comprendido.

-Yo te deje que descubrieras este hecho, pero ahora no voy a dejar que arruines esta nueva oportunidad que la vida te da.

-Tal vez ya sea muy tarde papá, a esta hora el ya debe de haber llegado a Londres.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si él ni siquiera se ha marchado, paso la noche en la casa del jardinero, escuche cuando Eriol se lo comento a Mei esta mañana.

-¿De verdad? Oh papá mil gracias – le dijo, levantándose de la banca donde charlaban y salía corriendo en dirección a tomar el vehículo para poder llegar a la casa del jardinero.

Mientras tanto en la capilla de la iglesia….

-Princesa, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta un tímido Eriol al entrar en la habitación donde la dulce Tomoyo lo espera, ya ataviada con el traje de novia.

-Eriol, amor, necesitamos hablar- le contesta una Tomoyo extremadamente nerviosa.

-Esta bien, amor, pero lo podemos hacer después de la ceremonia, no se supone que verte antes ¿nos da mala suerte?

-No, Eriol, tenemos que hablar ahora.

-Esta bien princesa dime.

-¿Recuerdas?, cuando recién empezamos como pareja mas seria, que yo salía con alguien mas aparte de ti.

-Si lo se, nunca le di importancia por que tu no parecías dársela y después sentí cuando terminaste eso.

-Bueno, con la persona que salía era con Ryu.

-Pero…¿cómo? No era cuando el y Sakura estaban preparando lo de su boda.

-Si así es, pero es que yo… con lagrimas en los ojos Tomoyo le confeso toda la verdad a Eriol.

-No puedo creerlo, ni de ti ni de el

-Eriol, por favor perdóname.

-Perdonarte, no sabes el daño que han hecho, todo este tiempo tu hermana ha sufrido.

-¿Es que solo te importa el sufrimiento de mi hermana?

-Es la única que lo ha hecho, tu estuviste feliz con los dos, y luego conmigo, Ryu estuvo con un sinfín de mujeres que conocía en cualquier lado, yo no lo sabia y tu hermana ni por enterada y siempre pensó que algo había pasado pero ella no lo sabe.

-De hecho si lo sabe fue

-Ayer, ayer se entero, verdad y por eso se enojo con Syaoran, ¿verdad? Cuando le preguntaste que si se lo había dicho ¿te referías a esto? Yo pensé que lo de su viaje de vuelta.

-Escucho cuando Ryu me rogaba por otra oportunidad ayer por la mañana.

-¿En el almuerzo? Cuando no te encontrábamos oh lo voy a matar…

-Y salió de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban para ver a Ryu parado en su lugar como padrino, mientras los esperaban. Al verlo salir Ryu le pregunta - ¿Todo listo hermano?- Eriol no puede contener la frustración que siente no solo por el engaño al principio de su relación con Tomoyo, el no era un santo, pero si el engaño a Sakura a quien el consideraba su hermana desde antes de estar con Tomoyo.

-oh no hermano no esta todo listo, antes yo te… y salió corriendo detrás de Ryu quien corría a una velocidad increíble pasando por entre las bancas de la iglesia, y tropezando a la puerta con Mei, quien estaba feliz de retrasarlo.

* * *

Me temo que el final es próximo, espero les guste el desenlace, quiero que sepan que me ha complacido enormemente escribir esta historia y todos y cada uno de sus reviews, favoritos y a las personas que leyeron pero no dejaron ninguno, los aprecio mil gracias por aguantar los retrasos y las faltas de ortografía y gramática.


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA, ESTA BASADA EN LA PELÍCULA DE AMORES Y ENREDOS DE UNA BODA ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DESASTRES DE UNA BODA.

Sakura volaba en el auto que había tomado en dirección a la residencia Daidouji, bajaba del auto en su hermoso vestido de dama de honor y entraba a la habitación donde el jardinero tenia su lugar, ahí sobre la mesa de la entrada estaba el mismo sobre que ella le había entregado a Syaoran al principio con su nombre escrito en el.

Esto la lleno de pesar, tomándolo dirigió una mirada atraves de la habitación, no había señales de que Syaoran tuviera la intención de regresar, había guardado la esperanza de que hubiera salido a dar un paseo antes de irse a tomar su avión.

Pero no, no estaba y se había ido para siempre, pero ella regresaría a Londres y lo buscaría, tal vez le tomaría tiempo pero estaba segura de convencer a Syaoran de que la disculpara por como le hablo y de darle una oportunidad. Salió de la casa y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar de la ceremonia pero esta vez mas lento, tenia que hacer planes para tomar de nuevo en sus manos su propia vida.

Syaoran iba en el vehículo que Eriol le había proporcionado, diciendo que se lo podía llevar, que lo dejara en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y que después el mandaba al chófer por el sin problema. Pensaba e la oportunidad que estaba a punto de desperdiciar, si no buscaba a Sakura, tal vez ella no lo buscaría, no sabia como reaccionaria la castaña, y el sentía que ya no podría vivir de la misma manera, el no era un don juan, ni se acostaba con las clientas de hecho rara vez lo hacia, era mas bien una compañía y ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que Sakura, su Sakura le había hecho sentir, en el momento en que toco sus labios por primera vez ahí, en el bar, enfrente de todas esas mujeres que asistían a la despedida de soltera de Tomoyo, ni el modo en que estuvieron juntos mas noche en el kiosco, su piel parecía brillar bajo esas hermosas luces y se sentía tan cálida y suave su piel como la mas fina seda, eso nunca ni con nadie lo había sentido, ella era su otra mitad y no la dejaría desperdiciar eso, decidido, tomo rumbo a la ceremonia, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a el padrino ser correteado por el novio a través de la calle donde el circulaba, los dejo correr, siguiendo a Eriol un kilómetro mas o menos, cuando el joven de pelo azul, mostró signos de cansancio se acerco a el, y lo miro

-Luzco ridículo ¿verdad? Le pregunto Eriol.

-La verdad es que si, contesto Syaoran

-Si, lo se pero es que no puedo creerlo, el es mi mejor amigo.

-No, el es un inmaduro que no sabe que es lo que quiere.

-Bueno eso es aparte, pero no se como Tomoyo le pudo hacer eso a Sakura.

-Yo creo que no solo fue ella Sakura también se lo hizo a si misma.

-¿Como dices?

-Si, ella se quedo estancada en una relación que no valía la pena, tarde temprano hubiera terminado, con Tomoyo o con otra y ella de todos modos hubiera sufrido.

-Pero es su hermana…

-Y es mujer ella también tiene sentimientos, fantasías, necesidades, o acaso tu ¿siempre has sido fiel?

-No la verdad es que no, de hecho soy mas bien como Ryu, me gustaba coquetear con cuanta mujer lo permitiera pero desde que comencé con Tomoyo, cualquier otra me parece… insípida

-Por que Tomoyo es tu otra mitad.

-Es que yo la idealice, la puse en un altar como una Diosa

-Y por que no se comporto como una ahora la vas a dejar.

-¿dejarla? Pero que dices.

-Si, por que estas aquí, conmigo hablando de Ryu, y no te estas casando con ella.

-Pero, tu podrías… digo sabiendo

-Tu mismo la has dicho, tu también has tenido tus experiencias y ella las suyas decidió estar contigo y fue sincera al decírtelo en este momento y no después yo creo que eso debe de contar

-Pero, es que si ella lo vuelve ¿a hacer?

-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces, además el sexo de reconciliación siempre es el mejor sexo de todos.

-Oh si, esta bien me has convencido, llévame allá, es momento de que me case.

-Sakura descendía del auto, y tomaba el ramo de flores que llevaba como la dama de honor, no sabia que había pasado y lo mas seguro es que ya hubiera iniciado la ceremonia pero no le importaba, sabia que después de la boda tendría que hablar con Tomoyo, ella no la odiaba, es mas ya ni siquiera le importaba que se hubiera revolcado con Ryu, pero tendría que decirle la verdad a Eriol, el no se merecía la mentira, estaba en camino de entrar a la iglesia cuando vio pasar a su lado a Eriol,

-Eriol espera, que pasa, ¿a dónde vas?

-Oh Sakura, me voy a casar, le grito Eriol mientras corría al interior de la iglesia.

-Sakura se quedo de pie, preguntándose si Tomoyo tuvo el coraje de hablar con Eriol y el la había perdonado.

-Me pregunto si ¿tu me perdonaras Syaoran? Susurro Sakura pensando en el castaño

-Yo lo haré, solo con una condición- contesto él, parándose detrás de ella en silencio, algo que a ella le lleno de emoción como en cámara lenta se dio la vuelta para encontrar de frente esos hermosos ojos ámbar que le habían robado el aliento la primera vez que lo vio

-¿qué? ¿qué condición? Pregunto algo insegura Sakura

-Que nos demos una oportunidad

-Esta bien contesto ella

-Ahora me tengo que ir

-No espera, tenemos que hablar

-El padrino no puede llegar tarde yo traigo los anillos

-Oh, es cierto

Y ambos entraron tomados de la mano precediendo el cortejo nupcial, mientras la ceremonia duraba ellos mantenían una conversación con la mirada

Sonomi, estaba feliz de que su pequeña Tomoyo se casara después de no saber por que Eriol había salido corriendo y ella se mantuvo encerrada en la oficina del sacerdote, pero todo volvía a la normalidad y a lo planeado al fin.

Fujitaka veía con beneplácito las miradas que se dirigían su hija y el joven que la había acompañado, y que estaba seguro amaba a su hija como nadie mas lo haría.

Touya miraba enfurruñado las mismas miradas, el amaba sobre todas las cosas a su hermana y si por el hubiera sido hubiera obligado a aquel idiota de Ryu a casarse con ella, pero sabia que el no era su felicidad y ahora ante este mocoso la veía, pero el tendría que hablar muy en serio con el, no permitiría que nunca nadie mas le hiciera daño a su Sakura.

Al terminar la ceremonia se dirigieron a la recepción en la casa de la familia allí por fin Sakura y Tomoyo aclararon sus problemas se desearon felicidad y se prometieron mas conversaciones nocturnas para contarse todo como cuando eran niñas antes de que el idiota de Ryu se interpusiera entre ellas.

La recepción fue todo un éxito, los novios cada vez se veían mas enamorados y mas deseosos de partir hacia su viaje de bodas, el padrino conversaba alegremente con la dama de honor y bailaba muy pegadito a ella, la mantenía en todo momento en su campo de visión y cada vez que podía la rozaba con un dedo o en una caricia sutil.

Touya se dio el valor para ir a hablar con el joven acompañante de su hermana. Ya que no quería provocar ningún enfrentamiento en consideración de su padre, pero si este chico no le convenía a Sakura lo sacaría a patadas de su vida.

-Mocoso, me puedes decir ¿que y quien eres tu?

-Soy una persona común, le contesto, y estoy enamorado de tu hermana. Le contesto sin dejarse intimidar por el hermano mayor de su castaña, el sabia que su hermano seria un tema aparte de Fujitaka

-¿Y que pretendes con ella? Lo volvió a cuestionar

-Pues nada solo hacerla feliz, no se si ella me acepte para siempre pero por el momento mi prioridad es hacerla sentir dichosa como ella me ha hecho sentir a mi, es una gran mujer que se merece lo mejor y espero serlo para ella.

-Eso, pues entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso si te digo, si alguna vez la haces sufrir, o llorar o la molestas te las veras conmigo, ella esta muy cercana a mi, y yo la voy a cuidar siempre. Es lo mas importante para mi, así es que te atienes a lo que le hagas.

-Eso es muy claro, para mi también empieza a ser lo mas importante.

Unos meses mas tarde…

-Buenas noches Sakura.

-Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿cómo se encuentran todos por allá?

-Muy bien, Eriol y yo cada día somos mas dichosos, hemos probado de todo, y hablamos mucho Syaoran tenia razón es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido.

-Oh Tomoyo, por favor eso era mucha información para mi… jajaja

-Oye que Mei ha estado saliendo con Sugata, lo recuerdas

-Con Tae, oh que emoción es un gran chico y ¿que tan en serio van?

-Pues creo que mucho.

-Me alegro por los dos

-¿Y tú que tal con Syaoran?

-Pues muy bien gracias… hemos ido conociéndonos y la verdad…

-Dime por favor

-La verdad es que cada día estoy mas enamorada de el

-Yo lo sabia. Sabia que lo amabas desde que vinieron para la boda

-Pero ya te lo explique

-Si, pero se te veía aunque tu aun no lo supieras y el te ama igual

-No lo se, me parece

-Yo se que si, espero que seas muy feliz hermana

-Yo también hermana.

Después de esa conversación Sakura salió con Syaoran iban a asistir a la boda de uno de los familiares de Syaoran quien por cierto había dejado el negocio de acompañantes y seguía con su empresa.

En la boda…

-Esto me recuerda a los mejores momentos que hemos pasado juntos,- le susurro Syaoran a Sakura mientras bailaban una canción lenta, -mil gracias mi hermosa flor por estar conmigo.

-Gracias a ti, he sido muy feliz, y mi familia lo sabe.

-Siempre estaré agradecido a Ryu

-¿por qué? Si es un idiota.

-Por eso mismo fue un idiota al dejarte ir, pero gracias a eso y a la boda de tu hermana yo te encontré y ahora eres mía y espero que así sea siempre.

-Yo igual. Y se dieron un beso suave y tierno.

-No sabían lo que el futuro seria de ellos pero los amores y enredos de una boda siempre serian divertidos.

FIN

* * *

Bien, pues aquí esta el final, espero que les complazca, debo agradecer a cada una de las personas nuevamente que han leído esta historia, espero la hayan encontrado placentera tanto como ha sido para mi el escribirla, sin mas por el momento los dejo, espero subir una nueva historia, esta vez de mi inspiración pronto.

Nos vemos espero que muy pronto.


End file.
